Starting Anew
by Pharaess Cleopatra
Summary: Yami Atem and his younger half-brother, Yugi Motou live in a hellish household, trying to find their way out. Seto Kaiba is the new kid on campus trying to blend in rather than stick out, but what happens when Yami and Seto cross paths? Can Yami escape his horrible life or is he doomed to hell? Rated M for language and lemons. SK/YA pairing. No kiddies allowed!
1. First Day Black and Blues

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hi everyone! It's me again with an awesome new story with one of my favorite ships - prideshipping! For those of you who don't know, it's basically the canon ship of Yu-Gi-Oh with Yami Yugi (Atem in this case) and Seto Kaiba. In this story, Yami and Yugi are only half-brothers, but I'll explain that later. For now, let's get on with this story I'm so excited to share with you all! Hope you enjoy! Ciao for now!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Day Black and Blues**

* * *

Seto Kaiba, a usually cruel and harsh seventeen year old, who would be eighteen soon, was attending a new school in a small area known as Domino City, enrolling into Domino High. He was a bit nervous attending such a small school compared to all his others that were very large and "glamorous," and that term is used lightly. For some reason, the thought of getting noticed by everyone, knowing his name and family, seemed far more terrifying than that of being lost amongst the crowd of all the other private schools he had been to, but he insisted on this one. He didn't care if it was his senior year, he just wanted to be treated like an equal, like he didn't have to live up to that name at a normal school. It seemed too much to ask for, but his mother and father were thrilled over the idea of him and his little brother, Mokuba joining Domino High since that was where they had moved yet again. However, instead of his father choosing one of the private schools in Domino, Seto asked to join this one, Domino High, to try and go to a normal school for once. So what if he was a Kaiba? That seemed to be the least of his worries – his name... The only thing he cared about was being a normal student for once in his life instead of getting pampered at all the others. How he'd grown tired of that life, but his parents always wanted to go overboard on everything... Though, when Seto suggested this school, insisting he wanted to attend this one, his parents allowed it, happy their son finally spoke up for a change on what _**he**_ actually wanted. However, among all else, he was still nervous, but hid that well. Better to hide your weaknesses than to let your enemies use them to their best advantage, right?

The teen took a deep breath as he climbed out of his royal blue sports car with someone following close behind. Seto had short chocolate brown hair that framed fierce icy blue eyes, dressed in a dark blue, long sleeve, button up shirt, a few of the buttons on top undone; black jeans; a black belt around his waist; and black shoes. With a hand in his pocket and his bag over one shoulder, the teen made his way towards the building, his brother, who had shaggy black hair and dark blue eyes, followed closely behind.

"Wait for me, Seto!" Mokuba called.

"Then hurry up. You've got your own classes to get to as well, you know."

"I know that!" He huffed lightly. "But I still don't want you to leave me behind."

"You know that won't happen, Mokuba. You are one of the closest people to me, remember?"

"Yeah, now if only we could get you to act that way with your next girlfriend, or boyfriend." He nudged his older brother with a smirk, who brushed it off by rolling his eyes.

"One time, okay? One freaking time and now both you and Mom are haunting me with that. What the hell did I do to deserve this...? And on top of that, it was a damn accident."

"Maybe you should be less clumsy and more careful next time, huh?" He smirked wider. "Plus, it happened twice, might I add, one with a girl and the other with a boy."

"I hope you know that both of those times were _**your fault**_ since _**you**_ were the one who pushed me."

Mokuba shrugged. "Believe what you will, brother, but we're still gonna hold that over you until you actually kiss someone _**properly,**_ and not make us do the work."

"I was going to..."

"Yeah, sure you were..." He nudged his brother again as they entered the building, getting many stares from the other students around, but they ignored them.

"Shut up and get to class..." He playfully shoved his brother, who laughed.

"Aww, you're just pissy 'cause you can get anyone you want, but can't kiss them like a man!"

"I said shut up, Mokuba!" He hissed, though not harshly. "Get to class before I cut you down a few sizes!"

"Eep!" He squeaked before running off. "I'll see ya later, Seto!" The boy called as he ran off, Seto giving a long sigh, but continued on his way.

" _That kid can be such a pain in the ass sometimes..._ " He muttered under his breath as he approached his first classroom.

Well, it was now or never...

* * *

Yami Atem sat at his desk, writing furiously on his paper to finish it before he was supposed to turn it in. His teacher had asked why he hadn't finished it, and he gave a simple "I forgot," though they both knew he was lying through his teeth as the woman gave him a worried look, but didn't press, for she didn't want to intrude if she knew he wouldn't talk. Suddenly though, as Yami wrote at quick speeds, the sound of the door opened, glancing up to see if it was just another student, until he had to do a double-take. Yami gazed up again to see a boy with short, chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to hold some sort of coldness to them. Wait a sec, Yami would've remember a student like this in his class... Could be the new kid everyone's been buzzing about lately? The two met gazes for a mere few seconds before Yami ignored him completely, going back to his work. Yami himself had outrageously spiky black hair trimmed with a crimson red, blonde bangs framing his angular face and fanning up into the rest of his hair. However, behind those golden locks in his face were crimson red eyes – a rare color for someone who was Japanese. It was then the teacher, Mrs. Ryoto noticed the newcomer enter the room as she beamed.

"Oh! You must be the new student, Seto Kaiba, correct?" She asked in a chipper voice.

He gave a nod.

"Wonderful! I've heard many great things about you, Seto so I believe you'll do just fine. But let me see where I can put you... Hmm... Oh! How about here?" She pointed to an empty seat in the third row, dangerously close to where Yami sat in the front row.

"Alright." He shrugged lightly.

"Will that be alright for you, or do you need to be closer?"

"No, no, this one is fine." He reassured.

"Okay, I just want to be sure. But if you're alright with sitting there, then you go right ahead. Just let me know if you need to move closer, alright?"

"Will do." He said before taking his seat, slipping his bag off his shoulder only to set it on the floor, but as he took his seat, he couldn't help but stare at Yami. Not only did his hair fascinate him, but those eyes. God, those eyes...

 _Red eyes...? Haven't seen anyone with that eye color before..._ He pondered to himself.

Yami could feel those icy blue eyes on him, but didn't dare to turn back to see who they belonged to, though he had a feeling he already knew. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Seto... Yami didn't fret over it since he had more important things to deal with than some new kid staring at the back of his head. As the first warning bell ring, since school hadn't started yet, students began to flood into the room, Yami just now finishing his paper as he gave a sigh, relieved. Once everyone was situated in their seats, Mrs. Ryoto gave a brief introduction of the new student joining them, Seto, before asking everyone to hand in their homework. Yami's writing was a bit sloppy on the paper, but he honestly could've cared less, just so long as she could read it and he got a good grade on it, all was good. However, Yami couldn't help but ponder over Seto... He seemed to have a cold aura about him, but not when they met gazes in that small fraction of a moment. He couldn't really point out what he saw in those eyes, but that was probably because he thought it didn't really concern him. As long as he wasn't a total douchebag and left Yami alone, he was fine with that... He didn't really have very many friends, aside from Marik and Bakura, as well as Yugi's few friends he had, though he never really hung out with them the way his little brother did... Yami and Yugi had a two year age difference, Yugi being the youngest while he was a sophomore and Yami was a senior, also turning eighteen soon. How he couldn't wait for that day to come... However, Yami and Yugi aren't full-blood related, only half. The reason for this is because Yami's mother passed away when he was only one years old, leaving his father to care for him before he remarried soon after. At age two, Yugi was born from his stepmother, hence why the two brothers have different last names. Sure, his stepmother was nice...when he was younger, now she just treats him like some sort of disease, even her own son too! She treats both her son and stepson the same way! Though, their father is no saint either, but that was the last thing Yami wanted to think about. How he dread going home... At least school gave him an outlet to get away from his horrid home life... God, how he hated his life... He felt worthless, useless, like he didn't matter, and like no one would ever love about him, much less care for him... Yami wanted to die some nights, but here he was, still alive and breathing, but he sure as hell wasn't the pinnacle of health either, and he's got the marks to prove it... Good thing it was entering winter soon... This at least gave him an excuse to wear a jacket or long sleeves rather than his bracelets or wrist bands all the time. He just couldn't wait to turn eighteen...

As Seto sat in his seat, he studied Yami. He was relatively tall for his age, lean, and seemed to have a bit of muscles on him, the tight black, long sleeve shirt he was wearing emphasizing this. The shirt had a thin hood that draped on his back, and the sleeves looked to be a bit longer than his arms, but they were pushed back to covered his palms, leaving his fingers exposed. He also wore a pair of tight dark blue jeans with a black belt around his waist and a pair of black and white converse. Seto also took notice to the black leather choker around his neck. Why was he wearing that? He pondered over that thought for a moment, but decided it was probably just for a sense of accessory or something, so he didn't dwell on it and left it alone. Yami had pale, cream colored skin, this most likely being due to the fact he either didn't go into the sun very much or because of all the rain and cloudy skies Domino was notorious for getting very often, or both... The brunette also saw how thin he was, which would probably make most girls envy over the fact that he could eat an entire table full of food and never gain any weight whatsoever. And on top of this, he was also, well...gorgeous. Seto himself had a sort of build as well, though maybe a bit more than Yami. He was very tall for his age, of which he used to care about, though not so much anymore, and he was lean too. He had slight muscles on his pale skinned arms and toned chest, though it was rare he actually worked out; that was just the way he sort of turned out, but again, not that it bothered him any. His skin was rather ghostly pale as well, but that was mostly due to that fact he enjoyed bad weather, which is why he never went out in the sun very often. Seto was also one of those people who could eat a feast, but again, never gain the weight from it. He liked that asset at times, but really never paid it much attention. Seto was also very handsome and dashing. He couldn't remember how many men and woman had gawked over him because of how attractive he is, though maybe that's because he stopped caring. He'd rather people liked him for who he is, not for what he has. But hey, that's what dreams are for, right? However, Seto and Yami are about to learn soon enough it's not what you have that makes you special, but what you are that causes their worlds to get flipped completely upside down.

* * *

To say the least, that day seemed...odd, for Yami, though it was just about to get worse. As he absentmindedly walked through the semi-busy corridors of Domino High during lunch hour, he heard a familiar sound, one he wasn't too fond of, but knew all too well – arguing and fighting, of course... Yami gave a sigh, knowing no one was around to stop it, except himself, and since he was already powerless in his own home, he'd rather not feel guilty leaving someone else to feel the same way because again, he knew that feeling all too well. Letting out another sigh, he headed around the corner to find a few sophomores ganging up on what looked to be a freshman, and being a senior, they didn't really scare Yami any. He set his bag down and approached the assholes.

"Hey, guys, that's enough. Leave him alone, alright?"

They all turned to him, the smaller boy trembling in fear with a few bruises forming on his slightly tanned skin from being hit and kicked. "And what the hell are you gonna do? Make us?" The "leader" laughed.

"First off, I'm obviously older than you, so I do have a right to tell you to do something, and second off, I'm also stronger than you. Just leave him alone and quit picking on him already." Yami ordered this time.

The three boys laughed before the middle one (the leader) swung to punch Yami, but he quickly evaded; something he had gotten very good at doing. When the boy stumbled forward, Yami elbowed him in the back, but not too hard as he hit the floor. However, before Yami could react, one of the other two boys managed to nail him in the face. He grunted as he stumbled backwards, throwing a hand over his throbbing left eye; that would certainly bruise soon enough. Yami gave a growl and retaliated, kneeing the boy that punched him in the gut before kneeing the other in the side, but the leader grabbed Yami's foot and yanked it, causing him to hit the floor face first; just another bruise on his jaw now. The leader then managed to flip Yami over before getting ready to sock him in the face, until...

"What in the hell is going on here!?" Someone shouted, everyone looking up to see the principle, Mr. Ichigo. "Fighting is against school rules, Mr. Nagisaka! You three, come with me right now!" He pointed to the three sophomores before gazing at Yami with sympathetic eyes. "Are you alright, Mr. Atem?"

He gave a small nod. "I'm fine." He brushed him off as the principle made his leave.

Yami stood up and dusted himself off before turning to the boy, who was still trembling in fear. The spiky haired teen held a hand out to him, the smaller teen gazing up at him to see the bruising on his left eye and the right side of his jaw. "Are you alright?" Yami asked.

He gave a shaky nod before taking Yami's hand, who helped him back onto his feet. "Th-thank you..." He stammered.

"Don't mention it..." He said a bit sheepishly considering he wasn't used to being thanked, like...ever. "So, umm...what's your name?"

"M-Mokuba..." He answered.

"Mokuba, is it? Well, nice to meet you... I'm Yami."

"Yami..." Mokuba pondered over that name for a moment before smiling. "Your name may mean "darkness," but you sure as heck don't act like it. Thanks, Yami."

"Like I said, don't mention it..."

"We should go to the nurse, huh?" The smaller teen then suggested.

Yami shrugged as he grabbed his bag, Mokuba doing the same as they made their way to the nurse's office. The two walked in silence the whole way there, and when Yami was sure Mokuba was being taken care of, he quietly slipped away. He didn't mind the nurse, but he also didn't like the fact she would be in his face trying to examine his black eye and bruising jaw. Yami decided to just skip sixth period today considering he had a good grade in that class and could easily make up the work, but mostly because he had to get the swelling in his eyes and jaw down, mostly his eye though. Yami couldn't even see out of his left eye anymore because it had swelled so much, so the entire hour, he held a cold towel over his eye, switching to his jaw every once in a while. By the time the hour was up, the swelling in both his eye and jaw had finally gone down, so he could see again, but there was a nasty black and blue ring around his eye, and his jaw was just a small one, so he didn't really care too much about that one. Yami got a few glances as he walked down the hall, heading to his final class, Calculus, but he ignored them, like usual. God, how he hated math class, but at least he was good at it, so that was a good sign, right? His seat was in the far front right-hand corner of the room, which was better than being in the back since that's where his teacher usually pays more attention to because that's where all the troublemakers are. Yami liked where he sat because no one bothered him there. Sure, it was in the front, but they never really paid him much attention since he was always quiet and got his work done, and he was fine with that, fine with being left alone. However, just as he got ready to sit down, a voice called out to him.

"Hey there." He turned around to see none other than Seto Kaiba, whose eyes widened a bit when he saw the noticeably black eye on his face.

" _Hi..._ " Yami said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you okay? It looks like someone hit you."

He gave a nod. "I'm fine."

Seto could tell Yami wanted to be left alone and only gave him that answer as not to worry him, but he could easily see through that facade – his brother pulled that trick all the time. However, the brunette also know it wasn't wise to push him, not when he barely knew him as it was, so he'd let him have his space. "Alright... Well, I'm Seto."

"Yami..."

"Nice to meet you, Yami." He gave a small grin, Yami blushing ever so slightly. Why did he have that sudden reaction out of nowhere? He didn't even know Seto, yet he was already blushing just by him smiling. Geez... He felt like such a girl...

"You too—"

"Hey, Yami!"

" _Oh, God..._ " He mumbled.

"Hey there, bud!" He got an arm thrown around his shoulder by a male with pale tan colored hair framing lavender colored eyes, smiling happily as a boy with snow white hair spiked up a bit and dark brown eyes sighed.

"Hello, Marik..." Yami greeted quietly.

"Whoa! What happened to your eye!? You look like you got hit by a train!"

"Marik, settle down, it doesn't look that bad." The boy with white hair tried to reason.

"But, Bakura, look at it!"

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation to this if you just let him—"

" _I got into a fight..._ " Yami spoke up quietly again.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " Marik exclaimed. "Who is he!? I'll take care of the little bastard!"

"Marik, it's fine..." Yami said. "It was nothing, alright? Just leave it be, please..."

Marik sighed in defeat. "I don't know why you don't let me take care of it, just like your fa—" Marik was cut off as Yami clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Leave it be, Marik, please..." He gave him pleading eyes as he lowered his hand, Marik understanding that look as he gave another sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but if that bastard does something, I'm stepping in, got it? We just want the best for ya, Yami."

"I know... Thanks, guys..."

 _ **Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

The final bell rang as everyone took their seats, Seto just taking the empty seat next to Yami. He wasn't paying him any attention as he just stared out the window he sat next to, wishing he didn't have to go home. When the dismissal bell finally rang though, Yami was up and out the second it rang, heading for his car, until a voice rang out.

"Hey, Yami!"

He cringed slightly, turning to see Mokuba when he noticed Seto walking up to the boy. Mokuba motioned for him to go over to him as he reluctantly agreed. "Hi, Mokuba, Seto..."

"Hmm? You know my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"He's in a couple of my classes..." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"But how do _**you two**_ know each other?" Seto asked, mostly directed at his brother.

"It was so cool, bro!" Mokuba beamed.

" _No it wasn't..._ " Yami muttered.

"Yeah it was!" The boy retorted. "These bigger kids were being total jerks and picking on me at lunch today, but then Yami stepped in! It was so awesome! One of them went to punch Yami, but he dodged it like a ninja, but then one of those jerks punched him in the face! But he kicked the other two guys butts, until that leader jerk grabbed his foot and made him trip! But then the principle showed up before he could punch Yami and then he took me to the nurse's office. It was so cool, Seto!" Mokuba said excitedly.

 _Wow... This kid has so much energy... He would certainly give Yugi a run for his money, that's for sure..._ Yami thought to himself.

Seto turned to Yami with a grateful smile. "Well, thank you for helping my little brother out, Yami. I greatly appreciate it."

"Oh, no, it was nothing, really..." He said a bit shyly. "Well, I gotta go. See ya around..." He then walked off.

"See ya tomorrow, Yami." Seto called after him, but he didn't turn to acknowledge it.


	2. Just Another Day

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Hello my lovelies! It is me again here with another chapter, but you guys better brace yourselves for the rest of the story because things are gonna get pretty dark and pretty fucked up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

* * *

Seto watched after Yami as he made a hasty retreat, seeming to want to be alone as he walked up to a red car when what looked like a smaller version of himself came up and hugged him. They looked almost identical, but the shorter boy had the same outrageous spiky black hair trimmed with violet instead of crimson, and his golden bangs didn't fan up into the rest of his hair like Yami's, but they did frame large and innocent looking amethyst eyes. Seto figured they were brothers, though he's been wrong before.

"Hey, big bro!" He said happily.

 _Well, that answers that question..._ Thought Seto.

Suddenly though, the smaller boy's expression changed instantly from happy to one of concern. "Hey, what happened? You've got a black eye..."

"Nothing..." He said, brushing off the question as he unlocked the car, but the younger sibling stopped him from opening the door.

"Don't play that game with me, Yami. We're brothers for Christ's sake, so I know what that "nothing" really means. You just want me to drop the question and leave it be." Man, this kid was good. "What happened?" He asked sternly.

"It's nothing, okay? It'll heal."

"You don't think I know that? I'm not stupid, Yami." He said, sounding sarcastic. "We live with Dad and the wench of a Mother who gave birth to me, so by now, I know whenever you say "it's nothing," it's just something you don't want to talk about. Come on, Yami, I'm your brother, you know you can talk to me. You don't talk to our friends very much anymore ever since what's been happening, so at least talk to me, please?"

Yami gave a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I got in a fight, alright? I had to fend off some dumbass sophomores who were picking on what looked to me like a freshman. Are you happy now?"

"Why am I not surprised by this...? Is the kid alright?"

"He looks fine to me." He gestured over to Mokuba, Yugi taking a quick glance in that general direction before looking back at Yami.

His brother, Yugi Motou, gave a sigh this time. "Alright... Just promise me that when you're upset or something, you'll at least try to talk to me, okay?"

"Fine..." Yami brushed it off as the two got in the car and drove off; at least Yugi cared about him, and just because they were brothers. He actually cared about his older brother, but that was just the kind of person Yugi was – kind and caring with unconditional love.

Meanwhile, Seto was getting a very sinister look from his little brother as he turned to face him with a glare, raising his eyebrow. "What?" He asked, sounding impatient.

Mokuba let out a giggle. "Oh, nothing, don't mind me." He said, heading for the passenger seat of the car.

"You give me a sly grin then brush it off as nothing? I don't think so, something is definitely up, and don't try to B.S. me either, because I know how you are." Seto sounded suspicious.

His brother just shrugged. "I've said it once, I'll say it again: Believe what you will, brother."

"Just spit it out already, Mokuba..."

The raven giggled again. "You like Yami!" He then got in the car before Seto could reply, leaving him completely stunned.

He could feel his face burning, turning his cheeks a cherry red color while still looking rather dumbfounded before he growled. "No, I don't!" He then shouted, getting into the car to see his brother laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yes you do, Seto!" He said between his fits of giggles. "I know that look you get when you like someone, and you just gave Yami that look without even realizing it!"

"Shut up!" He hissed, his brother still laughing. "I _**do not**_ like him! I just barely met the guy!"

"So? Ever heard of "love at first sight?" Well, unless he has to walk by again." Mokuba started giggling one more.

"Then he can keep walking! I most certainly _**do not**_ like Yami!"

"Yeah, suuuurrrreee you don't." He smirked deviously. "Wait till Mom hears about this one: Seto Kaiba, falling for the spiky haired teen who saved his little brother falling in love at first sight!" Mokuba started laughing again.

"Oh, _**hell**_ no! Mom _**will not**_ hear about this, do you understand?"

"I'd like to see you stop me." His brother practically dared.

"Is that a challenge?"

"And if it is?"

"I'll make sure you don't tell her."

"Challenge accepted."

"Goddamn it..." Seto huffed, somehow getting dragged into the bet he just made with his little brother. He let out a sigh, starting the car as they drove off.

* * *

Yugi often glanced over to Yami on their way home, noticing the sad glint in his brother's eyes, until he turned to gaze at his brother, seeming bothered now. "What, Yugi?"

"Nothing." He said, almost immediately.

"Oh no, don't you even think about pulling that with me. You just bitched at me for doing it, now you gotta fess up."

He sighed. "You seemed bothered, more than usual..."

"I'm not." Yami replied, almost immediately this time.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Then explain why you gave me such an immediate answer?"

It was Yami's turn to sigh this time. "It's nothing..."

"Does it have anything to do with those two people you were talking to earlier?"

Yami unintentionally slammed on the brakes, causing their seatbelts to lock upon the sudden jerk, damn near choking them, in which the elder sibling began to panic an apology. "Oh my God! Yugi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said, rubbing neck. "It was my fault. I guess I got too nosey, like usual..."

Yami started driving again. "No, you were just trying to help..."

"We don't talk as much anymore and you don't want to go out with me and my friends when we invite you..."

" _Sorry..._ " He apologized in a small voice.

"How about this then: I'll ask my friends if they wanna hang out tomorrow night and you can come along. Does that sound okay? At least it'll get you out of the house away from Dad..."

Yami shrugged. "If it will make you happy, then I suppose I could..."

Yugi smiled. "Great! I'll call them when we get home and tell them."

His brother gave a low hum in response.

It took about ten or fifteen minutes to arrive at their house, which they dread, of course. Yugi climbed out once they had parked and waved to his brother. "I'm going next door to hang out with Joey, okay? You wanna come with?"

He shook his head as he climbed out of the car. "No, you have fun. I'm going to be with you tomorrow, remember?"

"Okay, but will you be okay with..." He gestured to the house with his eyes, faint shouting heard. "...them?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Yugi knew he was lying, but didn't press as he hugged his brother before running off. Yami walked up to the door, but as soon as he grasped the doorknob, he drew back upon the shouting he heard from outside the damn house. God, those two were fucking loud... "Would you just shut the fuck up!?" He knew that was his father's booming voice.

"Oh, really? You're telling _**me**_ to shut up when all _**you**_ do is sit on your lazy fucking ass drinking beer all goddamn day!?" His stepmother shouted; how he hated her too...

Yami wondered why she was home so early, but then again, the second he pondered over the thought was also the moment he realized he didn't give a shit. She never gave a shit about him, so why should he about her? Ever since Yugi got into middle school, she's always cast Yami out. Sure, she treated her son better than Yami, but only slightly. She still blows him off too and could care less about the two brothers. Hell, even Yugi doesn't like her as much as Yami for how she treats his brother, and him as well, of course, but the two brothers shared in the hate for their god-awful father. Yami gave a sigh as he just went sat on the side of the front porch, seating himself there. He dug around in his bag for his iPod and headphones, blasting music while working on his Calculus homework, something he really didn't want to do. The teen just sat there for a long while, working through the problems, trying to drown his mind in those to draw all attention away from everything else. However, as the minutes passed, Yami just minding his own business, when his arm was suddenly yanked with a bruising force, making him get on his feet as his notebook and pencil hit the porch. He yanked the headphones out as his head shot up to see his drunken father.

"Oh, s-sorry, Dad! I didn't see you! I was just doing my—"

Yami was cut off as his father practically socked him in the face, causing him to lose his footing and hit the porch hard. He let out a grunt when he landed as he grabbed his cheek, knowing that would surely bruise later. "Shut the fuck up! I don't care! Why aren't you making dinner yet? God, that woman is fucking useless..." He hissed bitterly, not that Yami cared how he spoke about his wife considering he didn't like her either. "And where the fuck is your goddamn brother!?"

"H-he's at school, doing some homework or a project." Yami rushed his words out.

"Fucking useless..." He spat. "And why aren't you in the kitchen yet!?"

"R-right! I-I'll go make dinner!" The teen scrambled to his feet and sloppily grabbed his things before rushing into the house; anything to get away from that wretched man.

"No! I said no! That's not how it goes, dammit! What the fuck did I tell you? Look at my planner, Kyo! It's written on there what should be done! God, do I have to do everything myself!?" Yami's stepmother was screaming into her phone – probably about someone screwing something up at work again. If it wasn't obvious, this happened pretty often. "Jesus! Do I have to come there and fucking spell it out for you?" She screeched. "Well then look at the damn planner and figure it out! I do not want to have to go there and rip all of you a new one, dammit! I've got enough to deal with at home, I don't need it at work too!"

Yami just tuned her out and he put his headphones in and made dinner. Once made though, he made himself a plate and quietly slipped into his room, locking the door behind himself. Once in the safety of his room, Yami let out a sigh of relief, knowing he was safe for the time being. He sat on his bed and got his work out he had been working on before he was rudely interrupted, eating while he worked. But as he worked, his phone started ringing. He glanced over to see it was his brother calling as he took his headphones out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Do you need something?"

"Just wanted to check up on you... How are things at the house?"

"What do you think? Your mother was screaming at Dad and now she's doing the same thing, but into her phone."

He heard the younger sibling sigh on the other line. " _Typical..._ " He muttered. "Did Dad do anything to you?" How he hated when Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, Yugi." He replied.

"He hit you again, didn't he?" It was like he knew, though whenever Yami answered that way, it was pretty freaking obvious.

"Yugi, I'm fine, really."

"Yeah, you say that now, but when I get home, I see a giant bruise on your face again..."

"I said I'm fine... Yes, he hit me, okay? But it's not that bad."

"Look in the mirror then."

"No thanks..."

"Exactly..."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and as far as Dad is concerned, you're still at school working on a project or something in case he asks."

"He won't..."

"You never know..."

"Well, thanks for the tip. I should be home soon then, but for now, please just stay away from Dad. I always get so nervous whenever you're all alone with him..."

"It's not like I plan to leave my room anyway, except to maybe shower, unless I do that in the morning."

"Alright, well, I'll be home soon, okay? Please be careful until I get there..."

"Not like I'm going to do anything..."

"Yeah, I know, but it never hurt to be cautious... Anyway, I'll see ya soon. Bye."

"Bye, Yugi." He then hung up the phone and got back to his work.

The minutes, maybe even hours had passed before there was soft knocking on Yami's door. He froze at hearing that knock since he only had one headphone in until a familiar voice calmed him down instantly. "Yami? It's me, Yugi. Can I come in?"

He let out a relieved sigh as he set his papers and iPod aside, unlocking the door as he allowed his younger brother into the room, though the eyes that were normally filled with joy now only showed concern upon seeing the large bruise on his older brother's face. It started on the left side of his jaw, traveling up until it nearly reached his hairline – his father sure knew how to hit, that was for sure, and evasion skills didn't really help him this time... Yami closed and locked the door again as he went and sat on the bed, Yugi joining him as he gently touched the bruise on his brother's face, until he winced slightly, the younger sibling panicking.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to!"

He waved off the apology. "No, it wasn't your fault..."

Yugi gently turned his brother face to examine the bruise more closely. "Jesus... Dad hit you pretty damn hard, huh? What'd you do?"

"I'm not even sure myself..."

"So he just hit for no reason again?"

"Your mother wasn't making dinner, so I ended up doing it... I tried to tell him I was doing some homework, but I didn't really get that far..."

"I ask again, he hit you for no reason then?"

"That would seem to be the case..."

Yugi sighed irritably. " _Bastard..._ " He muttered. "How much longer till you turn eighteen again?"

"A little over a month..."

The younger sighed, annoyed this time. "Damn... If you were eighteen already, we could get the hell away from here, and I can't ask Grandpa to come get us since he lives all the way in Okinawa..."

"No, but he wouldn't mind the drive if it were us..." Yami said.

There was a long silence between the two for what felt like forever, until Yugi broken that wall that had fallen upon them, wanting to change the subject.

"Hey, Yami?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at his brother.

"Do you remember anything about your mother?"

He shook his head, sadly. "No, I don't... She died when I was barely one years old, and we're only two years apart, remember? Dad married your mom just before I had turned two, then soon enough, you came along..."

"Grandpas always says she was really kind and gentle, compared to Dad..."

"Yes... I only wish I could've witnessed that before she passed..."

"Hey! I've got an idea." Yugi blurted, sounding a bit enthused.

Yami glanced at the younger again, signaling for him to continue.

"Why don't I call Grandpa tomorrow and see if he can come out to Domino? At least this way, we can get away from those spawns of hell..."

The elder sibling shrugged. "It's up to you, but are you sure he would come all the way out here?"

"It's not that long of a drive from Okinawa to Domino, and if I tell him about Dad and my Mom, he's sure to come out here! He'd be glad to get us away from them!"

"But I thought he was on an expedition?"

"Oh, shit! You're right! Well, I'll call him and see if he'll come out when he gets back. Besides, at least we could see him again since it's been a few years..."

"I suppose so..."

"Great! I'll give him a call tomorrow, okay?" Yami nodded. "Anyway, 'night, Yami." He hugged his brother.

"Goodnight, Yugi." He lightly returned the embrace with one arm since he was being hugged from the side, making it a bit awkward. His little brother then got up from the bed and exited the room, leaving Yami by himself.

Yami ended up going back to his work, falling asleep still fully clothed with his papers scattered at the end of the bed and his dishes on the nightstand. He had been so overworked lately, with not being able to get much sleep and all the studying he's been doing just to make sure his grades don't slip up, otherwise his Dad would have shit-fit. Yami hated his life, the way it was turning out... He didn't have many friends, except maybe Marik and Bakura, and Yugi's limited friends he always hung out with. His father was ruthless and always beat Yami, sometimes for no good reason, just to relieve some pent up aggression, and his stepmother treated him like an outcast, like he didn't belong there, though she normally did the same to her son as well, acting as if she never even wanted kids, which could very well be the case from how she looks at them. She stopped caring about Yami once Yugi got into middle school, but when Yugi entered high school, she stopped paying much attention to him as well, always trying to get away from the house to distance herself from the boys and her drunkard husband. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this was just another typical day for Yami Atem...


	3. Night Out

**Pharaess Cleoparta: Hi everyone! I'm not sure how to describe this chapter... But I hope all of you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Night Out**

* * *

"Get the hell up, you lazy fuck!" Yami's father shouted from downstairs, realizing his eldest son still wasn't out of bed yet.

Yami let out a low groan, rolling over into his pillow.

"Don't make me come up there, you little bastard!" His father then shouted.

This caused an immediate response as Yami pounced out of bed and flung his bedroom door open, running into the bathroom – thank God it was vacant... He turned the water on for a shower, quickly jumping in as he washed himself down, finished in just over five minutes. Yami didn't have time to cover up the bruise on his face as he dashed into his room, throwing on a long sleeve dark red shirt that hugged his torso; a pair of tight black jeans; black belt; and a pair of black socks. His hair was still damp from the shower as Yami quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing his things and practically shoving them into his bag. He grabbed his black and white converse, slipping them on without tying the laces before taking his backpack and racing downstairs to his car. His father was already gone by the time he got downstairs – again, thank God – and Yugi was patiently waiting for his brother, who was out of breath, panting. Yami frantically unlocked the car and climbed in, Yugi soon joining him after when he gently touched his brother's shoulder, as not to startle him.

"Whoa, Yami! Calm down! You look like you've just run a mile or something!"

"I overslept..." He sighed, starting the car as he drove off.

"It's okay if we're a couple minutes late, just so long as we don't walk in just before class ends."

"I'd rather not be late altogether." Yami said, speeding down the road, damn near scaring the ever-living shit out of his brother.

"Yami, you're going to get us killed if you keep driving like this!"

Yami quickly applied the brakes, but not enough to slam on them to choke them like he did yesterday with the seatbelts. He let out a sigh, now going the speed limit, his brother too letting out a sigh, but one of relief. "Geez... Are you trying to give me heart attack?"

"Sorry, Yugi... I've just got a lot going on..."

"Oh, don't worry, I know. I can tell just by looking at you."

"What do you mean by that?" Yami grimaced at his brother's comment.

"You didn't even try to cover up that bruise on your cheek, or your black eye."

"I say again, I overslept..."

"The least you could've done was bring your stuff and do it at school. Luckily..." Yugi dug around in his back, pulling out a small bottle of foundation. "...I grabbed this while you were getting dressed."

Yami glanced over to see the small bottle of skin colored liquid he would use in case he had to cover up his marks. His brother gave him as the elder sibling took the liquid, thanking him. "Thanks, Yugi..."

"No problem. Wouldn't want anyone to see that nasty bruise on your cheek, but you might have to put that on after first period since we're kinda late."

Yami nodded, stuffing the bottle in his bag as he pulled into a parking space. When the got out of the car, however, before Yami could take off, Yugi stopped him but grabbing his wrist. "What is it, Yugi? I have to get going."

"Just let me give you something else before you go."

"Fine, but can you make this quick?"

Yugi reached up and undid the black leather choker around his neck, slipping it off before wrapping it around Yami's neck. "I saw you forgot that, so I out it on before we left so you could wear it. I'm sure I don't need to explain, right?"

Yami placed his hand on the choker, turning his gaze to the ground sadly. "No... Thank you, Yugi." He said before giving his brother a quick hug, running off.

Once his brother was gone, Yugi let out a soft sigh as he slowly made his way to his classroom. _I know why he does it, but I also don't... He takes whatever punishment he's given and never complains, all of it just for my sake... Yami... Well next time, I'm going to protect you. I don't care if I'm smaller and weaker than you, I'm sick and tired of watching you suffer in silence and no one does a damn thing about it!_

Yami ran up to his classroom, taking a deep breath before quietly opening the door. He mumbled a small apology, Mrs. Ryoto giving him a small grin as he took his seat. She didn't mind if Yami was late since he was always a good student, so in her eyes, it didn't make much of a difference, but she had to force herself to ignore the large bruise marring his face. As Yami took his seat, Seto glanced up as he too noticed the new black and blue mark on his handsome face. That wasn't there before, was it? No, he remembered a small bruise on the right side of his jaw and a black eye, but not a giant ass bruise covering half of his cheek. The thought alone did not sit well with Seto, not one bit. Who could've done this to him, and more importantly, why? Yami seemed like a kind and innocent enough person, so then it didn't make sense why someone would want to hurt him. It bothered the brunette, but he would dare ask for that might close him up more than he already was, if that was even possible. Yami was indeed a closed up person, and prying into something he had no business in would somehow shut him in on himself even more, something Seto wanted to avoid. No, he wanted to gain Yami's trust, have him open up, even if only a little at a time. That would certainly be difficult, though not that he really complained.

As time passed, Seto found himself in fifth period, a class he also had with Yami, meaning he had first, fifth, and seventh with the spiky haired teen, but something was different when said teen entered the classroom. He looked completely fine, like nothing was wrong with his face. It looked perfect. No black eye, no bruises, just gone. He wondered what had happened, until he remembered how girls do the same thing – put on foundation to hide any marks or blemishes they might have. That must've been what Yami had done too. It was a possibility, but why would _**he**_ carry makeup with him? And then it hit him. Does this type of thing happen often? That certainly would explain why he would carry makeup with him and why those bruises and black eye suddenly disappeared. So then does that mean Yami always has to cover these marks, that this happens often? Just thinking about it made Seto's blood boil, but he didn't show it. He wanted to get to the bottom of this...

* * *

"Hey, Yami!" He lifted his head as he saw his younger brother waving to him, his friends around him – Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin. Marik and Bakura soon came up behind Yami, who put an arm around his shoulder while the silver haired teen just walked next to him.

"Look at you! I didn't think you were into makeup!" Marik teased.

"I'm not." Yami said. "I only wear this for a reason."

"Yeah, I know, to cover yourself up, I know." The pale blonde waved it off. "Are ya ready for tonight? It'll be awesome!"

"I don't even know what we're doing." Yami spoke, sounding as if he could care less.

"It seems Yugi has yet to have told you then?" Bakura asked.

"It would seem so." He replied as the three walked up to Yugi and his friends.

"There you are!" Yugi smiled. "So everyone is up for tonight. You still wanna go, Yami?"

He shrugged lightly. "I suppose so. It will get me away from the house..."

"Great! Looks like my brother is finally gonna join us guys!" Everyone around cheered, Tea hugging Yami.

"I'm so glad you finally want to hang out, Yami! It's been so long!" She said.

"Indeed it has..."

Everyone then started talking, sharing some laughs, and just having a good time, excited for tonight so that they could all have fun together again, like they used to before Yami started closing himself in and shutting everyone else out. He felt like he could relax around them though... Something about his friends around him, showing him that they actually cared about him, made him feel relaxed, like he didn't have to feel shut in, even if only for a little while.

 **-That Night-**

"Dad, Yami and I are going out with some friends! We'll be back later!" Yugi called as the two headed for the door.

"Yeah, yeah..." He muttered. "Don't come back late or I'll kick both of your asses."

"Looks like we're in the clear." Yugi said as he started pushing his brother out the door.

"Yugi, where are we even going? You never told me."

"Which is why..." He snatched the keys from Yami's hand. "...I'm gonna drive." The younger sibling winked and stuck his tongue out. "It's a good thing I got my license when I turned sixteen." He said as he unlocked the car, Yami getting in the passenger seat.

He felt odd not being behind the wheel, but at the same time, at least this gave him a chance to relax for once. Yugi started the car up before driving off, glancing over to his brother, who was staring out the window absentmindedly. "Why don't you relax? Lean your chair back and just chill out because it'll take a bit to get where we're headed."

Yami shrugged slightly before letting out a low sigh, leaning his chair back as he tried to relax. His brother smiled to himself when he saw Yami take him up on the offer. At least this gave him peace of mind knowing he would finally loosen up for a change instead of always having to watch his back, something he'd gotten used to doing, and why shouldn't he? His damn tormentor not only lives with him, but is related to him, just to make matters worse. Yami always seemed to be paranoid, watching his back whenever it was turned. He couldn't trust anyone, especially himself. The only person he truly felt safe around, like he could trust with all his heart, was Yugi because he knew he would never turn on him since the two felt the same way about their father. It took almost half an hour to get to where he was going, but when they finally reached their destination, Yugi parked the car, catching Yami's attention at the sudden stop. He leaned his seat back up and turned to his little brother.

"We're here." He said.

Yami gave a nod and undid his seatbelt, the two climbing out of the car when the elder sibling's eyes widened upon seeing where they were. "Yugi, where have you taken me?"

"It's kinda like a club, but an arcade too!" He said excitedly. "Why do you think I had you dress for the occasion?"

Yami was wearing a damn near skintight, sleeveless, crimson red top; tight leather pants; a black belt; nice black shoes; his black leather choker around his neck; and black leather bracelets around his wrists for obvious reasons. Yugi, on the other hand was wearing a tight, but sleeveless violet shirt that was held closed with buckles all the way down the front; tight black pants; black and silver belt; nice black shoes; and to complete, a black and silver leather choker around his neck. Yami had made sure to hide his bruises and his black eye, putting on the foundation before he left the house as the two headed for the entrance of the club, everyone waiting for them, including Marik and Bakura. They all waved, Yugi gladly waving back before grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him along. They all greeted each other before heading inside, Yami amazed once he entered at what he saw. Colorful lights, people laughing and chatting, games going off left and right, music playing in the background, some people at the bar (that served both alcoholic beverages and others), and overall, a seemingly energetic atmosphere all around. Yugi smiled at his brother's reaction when he saw a firing game, quickly pulling his brother along.

"Hey! Yugi, what are you doing!? Slow down!"

He abruptly stopped in front of the game, handing Yami one of the guns connected to the game with a grin, in which the other raised an eyebrow. "It's a shooting game. I know how much of a good shot you are with a gun, so I thought you might wanna try this out?"

He shrugged, Yugi activating the game as the two began. Yami watched the screen, waiting. It looks to be a game about killing aliens or something... Well, if he could shot something, he knew exactly what he'd imagine those aliens as... When one game into sight, Yami automatically fired, nailing the creature dead on as he brother cheered. "Awesome shot, bro! You've still got it!" Well his father did teach him how to use a gun, so it sorta made sense he was a good shot, though after so long without firing? Probably beginner's luck. Yeah, that must be it.

How wrong he was. The two got swarmed by aliens on the screen and Yami was hammering out shots left and right, hitting each one with ease. Guess he really did have a knack for shooting... When the game finally ended, Yugi hugged his brother tightly. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

A small smile crept up to Yami's face as he returned his brother's embrace. "Yeah, that was fun..." The two drew back, Yugi's eyes widening in joy at seeing his brother finally smile for once. "Let's go play another game." He said, Yugi's jaw dropping in both awe and happiness as he gave a nod.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Everyone was playing games, having the best time ever as they hung out with each other, cheering the other on as they played a game. But suddenly, Tea went up to a dancing game, but wanted a partner as she turned to Yami with a smile. "Hey, Yami, wanna join me?" She asked.

He glanced over to Yugi, who gave him a nod while gesturing for him to go on. Yami nodded with a grin as he stepped up onto the stage, Tea giving him a smile. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied before she started the game.

Yami started off a bit clumsy, trying to hit the arrows, until he glanced over to Tea. She wasn't thinking, just dancing, letting her body move itself. He smiled at the thought as he pushed all thoughts aside and just let himself go, letting the music guide him. As they danced, the brunette girl glanced over to Yami, seeing him smiling, not a care in his world at all. As everyone watched Yami lose himself in the music, they smiled, happy to see him finally enjoying himself, not caring what others think of him. In that moment, he felt free. Yami felt like those shackles that held him down had suddenly been broken, and he didn't care. He was finally enjoying himself. For once, Yami felt like he didn't have to watch his back, to be paranoid – he felt like a caged bird that had been set free, even if only for one night.

Once the game had ended, the song coming to a close, Yami came back to reality, finding that he had the higher score against Tea, meaning he was won. She clapped her hands before throwing her arms around him. "Congratulations, Yami!" She smiled. "I'm glad to finally see you enjoying yourself, just like we used to..." Tea drew back, smiling again before turning to everyone. "Hey! You guys wanna get something to eat?"

Everyone agreed as they all headed for a table, ordering something to eat and drink. As they sat and ate, they all talked, sharing some laughs and trying to catch up with Yami, though there wasn't much news with him. It was then everyone started talking about the new kids, Seto and Mokuba.

"Hey, so you guys know the new kids?" Tristan asked.

"Oh yeah! Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, right?" Tea asked as she took a drink from her Cherry Coke.

"Seto is in a couple of my classes." Yami spoke up.

"So how is he?" Duke then asked.

"Some say he's the quiet type." Tristan added.

"I heard he's a rich boy." Joey said.

"He seems like an okay guy." Bakura said. "But who am I to judge?"

"He seems pretty chill." Marik chimed in. "He was also kinda friendly to you, Yami."

He shrugged. "I can't say... I just know him and his brother by name, nothing about him..." Yami said before shyly taking a drink from his Dr. Pepper.

Joey took a swig of his Mountain Dew before he spoke. "Well just be careful, a'ight?"

He nodded. "We live with my father, remember?" Yugi spoke up. "That's all we ever are at the house."

Yami was silent, giving a small nod this time.

* * *

After waving goodbye to everyone, the two brother's headed for Yami's red car, Yugi offering to take the wheel. "I'll drive, Yami." He said.

"Are you sure, Yugi?"

He gave a nod with a grin. "Well, since I did drive us here, I might as drive home since I don't think you know the way."

"Fair enough..." He said, climbing in the passenger seat while his brother got in on the driver's side.

The two took off down the road, the time nearing 11:30 PM. As long as they didn't get there after midnight, all was good. By the time they did get home, it was around 11:48. They quietly crept into the house, tip-toeing up to their rooms, but before they went their separate ways, Yami grabbed his brother's wrist. " _Hmm? What is it, Yami?_ " He whispered.

He seemed shy about what he was going to say next, but swallowed his pride and spoke up. " _Thank you, Yugi, for tonight..._ "

His brother smiled, hugging the other, who was surprised at first before he gently returned it. " _Anything, Yami. Brother's gotta stick together, right?_ "

" _Always..._ "

The two drew back, bidding the other a goodnight before disappearing into their rooms, but that paranoia returned again as Yami quietly locked his door. He turned a lamp on as he removed his tight clothing, dressing himself in loose T-shirt and a pair of blue night pants. The spiky haired teen let out a soft yawn, actually feeling tired for once as he crawled into bed, turning the lamp off. He snuggled into his covers, a small smile on his face as he thought back to events of the night. For once, Yami actually felt happy... His brother stuck his neck out for him, offering him an outstretched hand, one that Yami finally took, and was glad he did. He didn't care how tomorrow would go for all he wanted was to focus on the memories of tonight, and these moments were what lulled Yami into a dreamless, but peaceful slumber, one he hadn't had in a while...


	4. Hellish Reality

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Me again with a wonderful story! I do hope all of you are enjoying so far because this is going to get excruciatingly painful... *Takes a deep breath, exhales sharply* Alright everyone, get ready, because shit is gonna get pretty dark and really fucked up, so ladies, cuddle with something/someone and guys...grow a pair and get ready to cringe. Let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Hellish Reality**

* * *

The next week or so passed by rather uneventfully, for Seto at least. He tried talking to Yami more, but he just seemed so closed off from the rest of the world. The only person who can ever get through to him is his younger brother, but he wouldn't dare ask him – hell no – not unless he had to. He figured he would try little by little to coax Yami more into the open, but that proved to be difficult. He didn't really seemed to want to talk most days, though he had a good reason. Granted, the large bruise on his cheek and black eye had gone away for the most part, but things are never _**this**_ calm in his home. Yami had the feeling things would turn for the worse pretty soon. How right he was too... As Seto very slowly made his way to his next class, he overheard an exasperated voice in one of the classes he had with Yami. He seemed very flustered and upset, though he again had a reason to be. Oh God, how he was dreading tonight...

"Oh, please!" He pleaded to Mrs. Ryoto. "It's only two points away! Can you please raise it just a little, please?" Yami sounded desperate, but why shouldn't he be?

She shook her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Yami, but if I do it for you, then I'd have to do it for everyone unless I curve the test. I'll think about curving it, alright, but until then, you should at least show it to your parents." Yami instantly turned a pale white before giving a shaky nod, quickly making his leave, but in his hasty getaway, he bumped into Seto by accident.

"Oh! Sorry!" He quickly apologized, expecting a bad reaction until Seto waved it off.

"No worries, it was just an accident..." He said. "But do you mind if I ask why you got so upset over that test?"

Yami avoided his gaze. "I-it's nothing." He stuttered a bit. "I-I've gotta go..." The teen then scurried off, leaving a very confused Seto standing there. He had to shake himself as he continued on his way to his class.

Tonight was most certainly _**not**_ going to pleasant, that much Yami expected... Now he _**really**_ dread going home... He didn't want to tell his father because he knew how he would react, but it was just one test, so it didn't really hurt his grade too badly. However, his grade was the least of his worries. No, he had to worry about not ending up in the damn hospital because of his wretched parental figure he was forced to call his father. The rest of the day, Yami was very tense – having the jitters off and on due to the thought of telling his father about that test, and Yugi noticed his tenseness too. He knew how terrified and paranoid his brother was, but also knew there was nothing he could say or do to help calm him down, well...that is until a thought struck him at lunch that day.

 _Yami's really stressing out... He's really scared of what Dad will do to him, but what can I say to help calm his nerves? Nothing I say will settle him down, unless... I know! Maybe when I hear him and Dad go at it tonight, I'll step in if I see Yami getting hurt. He won't hurt me, Yami made sure of that, but still... It doesn't matter. Even if he does, I won't back down! Yami's always there for me, so now it's time I step in and protect him for a change._ He thought determinedly.

* * *

 _ **Smash!**_

Yami quickly evaded the object his father threw at him as it crashed into the wall behind him, shattering on contact. The teen backed up into said wall as his father stomped towards him until his back was against it, now fearing for his damn life. Never had he been so terrified in his life, until now. "What the fuck is wrong with you, boy!?" He shouted, his breath reeking of alcohol and cigars, causing Yami to cringe. "Are you a fucking idiot, or what, you piece of shit!?"

"D-Dad, wait, p-please!" Yami pleaded helplessly. "E-everyone failed that test! The class average was a-" He couldn't finish his statement as a fist connect with the side of his head, his father's ring cutting him just above in his hairline as blood began to trickle down the side of his face.

Yami collapsed to the floor when the fist made contact with his face, his vision swimming while his ruthless father towered over him. "Shut the fuck up, you worthless little fuck-up!" Ouch, that hurt, a lot. "After all I've done for you just so you can go and fuck all of my hard work up for nothing!?" He grabbed a chunk of Yami's hair, forcibly lifting him up. He went to punch his son in the face, but he held his arms up to block it, but that would surely bruise later on, unless he cracked his arm. "You don't know how good you got it here, boy! With your mother fucking gone, I got stuck with your brother's sorry excuse for a mother and that useless tool! It was your goddamn fault she's dead, you useless motherfucker!" He then threw Yami into the wall, causing him to gasp as he slammed right into it before hitting the floor with a low _**'thud.'**_ He cringed since one of his shoulder blades hit the hard surface of the wall, but it wasn't over as a foot was rammed into his ribcage. He gasped sharply before he hit the floor again, curly up to grab his chest, but that same foot rammed into him again before he got the change to shield himself – Yami was sure he heard something crack that time, but was in too much pain to care at the moment.

"D...Dad, p-please..." Yami coughed before he was kicked again, but his arms managed to shield most of the blow, but he still slammed into the wall due to the force.

"Shut the fuck up! He shouted, louder.

Meanwhile, Yugi heard the whole thing. As soon as he heard the loud _**'thud'**_ when Yami was thrown into the wall, he'd had enough. It was time he stepped in now. He put whatever he had aside and flung his bedroom door open, dashing down the stairs. When he finally made it to the scene, his father got ready to throw something at Yami, who was curled up helplessly on the floor, his arms wrapped around his chest. Just as their father threw whatever the hell he had grabbed, Yugi instantly dashed forward, leaping as he grabbed the object. He rolled on the floor when he landed, but quickly put the item down and ran over to Yami, standing in front of him with his arms outstretched in a protective stance, glaring at his father, who seemed surprised since Yugi never steps in, so this was certainly unexpected. "The fuck do you think you're doing, Yugi?" He father hissed, slurring his words a bit.

"Standing up to you." He answered, Yami slowly lifting his head to see his younger brother.

" _Y...Yugi...?_ " The elder sibling croaked. " _Wh-what are...you doing?_ "

" _Protecting you._ " He answered Yami this time, but a bit quieter.

"Excuse me? What the fuck just came out of your goddamn mouth?"

"I'm standing up to you, Dad." He said sternly, holding his glare as his father let out a growl.

"Get the fuck out of my way. This isn't about you, so get out of my sight right fucking now, you hear me?!"

Yugi was silent for a moment as his glare hardened, gritting his teeth. "No."

" _ **What!?**_ " His father shouted. "Did _**you**_ just tell _**me**_ no?! Do you any fucking idea who you're talking to?! I am your _**father,**_ goddamn it, and you will do as I fucking tell you!"

"I don't give a damn!" Yugi shouted. "It was one stupid test! Why do you have to flip your shit at everything he does, but never bat an eye when I do something, huh!? What gives you the damn right to treat _**my**_ brother the way you have!?"

"He's _**my**_ son, and I'll do with him as I very well fucking please! And you're not even full blood, you dumbass!"

"I repeat, _**I don't give a damn!**_ Bond before blood! I don't care if we're half brothers, but he's still _**my goddamn brother,**_ Dad! You don't even deserve to be a father with how you treat him, you and Mom both since she's pretty fucking useless!"

"That is _**your mother**_ and _**my wife**_ you're talking about! I will beat your little ass, you rat bastard if you don't shut the fuck up right now, goddamn it!"

"Who the hell cares? She's never here and treats Yami like shit too, just like you, so all the fucking good she is!" He shot back. "Leave Yami alone, Dad! He's not your damn punching bag, he's a human being and your damn son for God's sake! Jesus! Why do you have to be such a condescending asshole!? You're as useless as Mom!"

"Why you little...! I'm gonna kick your ass! Just wait till tonight, you dumb shit! Both of you are gonna be taught a lesson, you hear me!?"

"Go to hell!" Yugi shouted as his father stomped out of the house in a fit of rage.

Once he was gone, Yugi let out a quick sigh before getting down to his brother. "Yami, are you alright?"

" _Y-Yugi... Th-thank you..._ " Yami said in a small voice.

Yugi gave a small smile. "Brothers have to stick together. Come on, let's get upstairs before he gets back..." He urged, helping his brother up, but he gave a grunt in pain when he tweaked his chest. "Yami! Oh God! What did he do to you!?" The boy exclaimed. "I'll bet anything Dad cracked one of your ribs... Come on, I'll check it out upstairs. Can you walk?"

Yami gave a small nod as Yugi wrapped one of his brother's arms around his shoulders, quickly aiding him up the stairs and into his bedroom, seating him on the bed. His brother gave low grunts as he was seated, Yugi quickly closing and locking the door before going back over to Yami, lifting his shirt to see large bruising already forming. He gently touched the bruising marks, his brother letting out a sharp gasp, in which Yugi quickly apologized. Yami waved off the apology as his brother spoke up, lowering his shirt. "It looks like Dad might've cracked one of your ribs."

He shrugged. "I'm not surprised..."

Yugi gave a sigh. "I'd offer to stay in here with you, but I already know you'll turn me down, so I'm not even going to ask."

Yami shook his head. "No, don't do that..."

"See, I told you." He said, giving another sigh. "If that's the case, do you think you'll...you'll be okay tonight?"

"Most likely not, but I'll survive."

"That's doesn't give me hope, Yami."

He shrugged lightly this time. "I don't know what else to tell you then..."

"Yami, I don't trust him. You know he's going to do something."

"There's nothing I can do about it..."

"Let's leave." Yugi suddenly stated in a stern tone.

He shook his head. "Where would we go then?"

"Anywhere by here. Let's just leave."

"No, we can't..."

"Why not?"

"He will find us somehow..."

Yugi gave a groan. "Fine..." He just agreed, his brother's stubbornness becoming annoying. "We'll stay, but if this keeps happening, we're gone, got it?"

Yami gave a small nod.

"Lock your door." Yugi said as he exited the room, closing the door behind himself.

 _Not like it will do me any good..._ Yami thought sorrowfully as he forced himself up, wincing at the pain that shot through his body when he got up to lock the door.

Yami felt sick, sick to his stomach. His stomach was in knots, going in circles, making him want to throw up, but he knew he couldn't with nothing in him. Yami wrapped an arm around his churning gut, the other covering his mouth as he pressed his back against the door, sinking to the floor. Tears burned in his eyes, but he didn't care. He hated his life, hated what was happening to him, what was going to happen to him. Yami wanted to die, to just end it all, but he knew he couldn't. No, death was too easy, wasn't it? A mercy... How he wanted that – mercy, mercy from this hell he was being put through. God, how he hated life... His heart was going a thousand miles per hour; a panic attack waiting to happen. Yami quickly dug around in his bag, searching for the one thing that would ease his stress, feeling a bit of tension release when his fingers curled around the cool metal of the small blade in his palm. He needed this, to calm him down. This was urgent. He usually didn't like to cut on his wrists – too noticeable – but right now, he had to find relief, and this seemed to be the only way. Yami yanked one of his sleeves back, revealing his pale skin that had faded scars on it, pressing the metal against his skin. He sucked in a short breath, preparing himself for what came next. Yami didn't mind the pain, in fact, he loved it, savored in it, enjoyed that delicious sensation it gave him. Did that make him a sick person? Possibly, but frankly, he just couldn't give a damn. He loved the wave of pain that wash over him once that blade slashed his skin, the feeling of hot crimson red running down his arm, making beautiful streaks. Drawing in another breath, Yami slashed the blade across his wrist, the skin opening just enough to make it look deep, but not enough to do serious damage. That wave of pain washed over him as blood began to trickle down the pale skin of his arm, and he relished in the painful sensation, feeling nothing but pure bliss as he began to relax. He did this a few more times, savoring in the feeling it gave him. God, how he loved that pain... The marks looked nice. They were straight and even, not too far apart or too close. Yami quickly grabbed a couple tissues and wiped up the blood on his arm, clotting the wounds before wiping what little had slid down his face earlier. His head was clear and he felt a bit calmer as Yami put the blade away and threw himself into a pillow, falling into a fitful slumber while dreading what would soon come...

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep for when his door was being shimmied. It was then Yami realized his door was being forcibly unlocked. He was frozen stiff as the door was flung open then slammed shut, until he heard a gasp, followed by a low _**'thud.'**_ Yami instantly bolted upright as he turned to see Yugi! What the hell was he doing there, and why? By the Gods, this can't end well... His father had dragged him out of bed and threw him onto the floor by his hair before kicking him in the stomach, Yugi gasping out as he wrapped his arms around himself. Yami gasped, but before he could even move, he was suddenly pinned down by force, his father towering over him. Oh God, no, not this... Please, not this... Yami knew what was coming, and his thoughts were spinning, emotions going out of control. He started struggling until he got a sudden slap to the face, pinning him down harder by the shoulders as this became painful.

"Hold sill." His father ordered, Yugi just barely peeking up to see his brother being pinned to the bed, fear and terror swirling in those crimson eyes through the darkness.

"Dad, no! Plea—" Yami was cut off as he was slapped in the face again, ending what plea he wanted to get out.

"Shut the fuck up." He spat harshly as he undid his own pants, Yami's eyes instantly widening.

Suddenly, Yami's hair was grabbed as his head was being shoved where it should not go. His mouth was brutally forced onto his father's manhood, damn near choking him. However, it didn't end there as his father started yanking Yami's head back and forth, thrusting into his mouth at the same time as the teen started gagging. Tears burned in his eyes due to the choking and gagging, making him absolutely sick for he never thought anything of this. This most certainly was worse than anything he'd ever experienced, and it only went downhill from there. Yugi's eyes were wide with shock, trying to get up to stop this horrific act, but his body wasn't moving. He felt completely frozen to the core. Yami felt even more sickened by this knowing Yugi was watching in horror, but neither of them could do anything about it. Yami silently begged for him to finish quickly so that this torment would fucking end already, and he thought it would when he thought his father was ready to cum, until he was yanked away only to be pinned back to the bed again. Yami started coughing violently, until his pants and boxers were being yanked away from his body. He began to panic.

 _No! Not this! Please not this! Anything but this torture again!_ Yami silently screamed in his head.

"D-Dad, please, no!" He shouted, tears sliding down his face.

"I said shut the fuck up!" He grabbed Yami by the throat, this now causing a reaction out of Yugi as he pounced to his feet, yanking at his father's arm.

"Stop it, Dad! Let him go! You're choking him!" Yugi shouted. "Please! Let him – ahh!"

"Y-Yugi!" Yami managed to choke out, his brother being backhanded in the face when his father yanked away from him before socking the boy in the gut this time.

Yugi gasped out as he collapsed to the floor, gripping his stomach while trying to catch his breath. "Shut the fuck up, you tool..." He hissed at the younger teen before going back to Yami as he continued to strip his lower half.

Suddenly, Yami practically screamed, quickly biting into a pillow as his father ruthlessly shoved himself into his small frame, ripping him apart. He knew he was bleeding, having felt it slide down his legs as tears were covering his face. His father began to horribly thrust slam into him over and over again, Yugi watching in atrocity at the sight before him, but knew he couldn't stop it, making him feel even more powerless. Yami's throat was grabbed again and his hair brutally yanked at, his vision starting to blur from lack of oxygen when more pressure was added to his windpipe. He wished to pass out from being strangled, or to just flat out die. That would certainly make things easier, wouldn't it? But unfortunately, his father released his throat and grabbed both of his wrists, pinning the down to make him feel even more helpless. However, as he was brutally thrusted into, the painful grip on his wrists was soon transferred to his hips, grasping them hard with nails digging into the skin, though that was the least of his worries. His legs came next, deep red marks and bruising forming on his hips as that same grip was now on his upper thighs, those nails yet again digging into the pale skin. Yami hated this, hated the fact this was happening to him again... His father then grasped his manhood in between in his lags, cruelly stroking it. Yami whimpered at the contact, finding this to be absolutely disgusting as his father smirked.

"Yeah, you like this, don't you, you little slut?" He laughed, Yami covering his eyes with his arms.

However, his body completely betrayed him in that moment, due to the physical stimulation, as he unwillingly released all over his chest, now feeling even more disgusted with himself. He heard his father laugh. "Oh God! Fuck! Yes!" It was then Yami felt something hot and sticky shoot inside of him, filling his insides to the brim. He whimpered again at the pain as his father pulled out of his small framed, his backside now covered in sweat, semen, and blood. His father gave a bitter chuckle. "Yeah, you really are a fucking slut, aren't you, you little bitch?" He scoffed. "Tsk... You're disgusting, you know that?"

All Yami could do was curl up into a ball and hug himself, trembling violently. His father adjusted himself before kicking his brother in the gut again. He gasped out before yanking him by the hair and throwing him out of Yami's room. "Get back to your room, you fucking brat." He hissed. "Let this be a lesson to both of you failures because next time, both of you are getting it, you hear me?" Their father then stomped off.

Once he was gone, Yugi snuck back into Yami's room and gently touched his shoulder, which caused him to flinch horribly. " _Yami, it's okay, it's just me..._ " He cooed softly. " _Here, let's get you into some different clothes..._ "

Yugi searched around the room, digging in his brother's drawers until he found a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue pants, also grabbing a pair of black boxers to get him out of the now dirtied ones he was forced out of. Yami took the clothes as Yugi looked away, though he couldn't see much through the darkness anyway as he waited for the elder sibling to dress himself. When he was finished, Yugi helped him lay down as he curled up into a ball, hugging himself as tears drenched his face, his throat sore from both the choking and screaming, and his body aching, though mostly his lower half. He gently stroked Yami's hair, trying to calm him down. When he wasn't trembling as violently, Yugi gently hugged him, telling him to try and relax and get some sleep before making his leave. Yami just laid there, trembling while curled up into himself. He buried his face in his pillow as he began to sob quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him. He sobbed for what felt like forever before he had finally tired himself out so much he drifted off into a nightmarish slumber. This was by far the worst his father has gotten, and Yami felt horrible about it. He would certainly feel all of that tomorrow, but became so worn out from both being raped by his father and his sobbing, he didn't seem to care. Yami just wanted to die in that moment, didn't want to exist, but he knew all too well that this was his reality, one he didn't want to be apart of anymore... He wanted to get away, to escape this life he'd been forced to live in for so long...

Yami wanted someone to finally care about him, someone other than Yugi...


	5. Helping Hand

**Pharaess Cleopatra: I think I just died a little writing the previous chapter... Don't hate me guys... A quick note though: about the cutting, I have been in a bad situation before. Long story short, I used an exacto-knife blade and cut the side of my wrist. It was about a centimeter wide and I couldn't stop the bleeding. Never in my life had I cried or trembled so much, fearing that I was going to die. My brother and his friend thankfully helped me out though, but I didn't go to school the next day having not falling asleep till 2 AM. Anyway, it will get better guys, I promise, but I think my imagination ran away with that chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Helping Hand**

* * *

The next morning, Yami's eyes slipped open, feeling heavy as a wave of pain washed over his aching body. He let out a soft moan in pain just before his door slowly opened, his little brother entering the room. Yugi had a sad look on his face at the sight of Yami, finding his face had been bruised from last night, and he didn't even want to know about everything else. He crouched down at his brother's bedside, gently stroking his hair. This small act calmed Yami's nerves, but only a little – at least Yugi was trying to help him, that much he was grateful for. He still couldn't shake that uneasy feeling though... Last night was truly horrible, and all Yami wanted to do was burn his skin off, eliminate any trace of what happened, but he knew he couldn't. All the strength he had was gone, that seething pain stealing every bit of it away from him.

"Hey..." Yugi finally spoke, but in a low voice to be wary of his older brother. "Why don't you stay home today? You're in no condition to go anywhere..."

The elder sibling shook his head, pushing himself to get up. " _N-no... I have t—_ " Yami cut himself off as a wave of pain shot through his body, forcing him to give a sharp gasp before collapsing onto the bed, wrapping his arms around himself while his brother panicked, but didn't let it show.

"No, you're staying home."

" _B-but, Y-Yugi..._ " He tried to reason, but could barely get the words out with his hoarse voice due to all the screaming, crying, and choking he had endured.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami. You can't even stand, let alone sit up on your own. Stay home. You'll be safe, okay? And I think Dad is going out tonight, so you'll be alright. Just stay home."

Yami shrunk a bit, knowing his younger brother was right. Look at him, he can't even sit up without pain shooting up his body, so what chance would he have going to school, especially in this condition? He let out a soft sigh through his nose, giving a nod to Yugi, saying he would listen to him and just stay home. What other choice did he have? He was a complete mess and if he were to do anything, it would be very, _**very**_ slowly, pain included. Yami knew he _**should**_ go to school, but also knew he _**couldn't**_ either, a fact of which he hated to admit. He gazed up at Yugi with red, bloodshot eyes that gave a small pleading look, of which Yugi noticed, but didn't say anything of it.

" _Alright..._ " He said in a raspy voice, this alone scratching at his throat more.

Yugi gave a small smile. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll ask Joey if he can give me a ride to school, but you just try and rest, and if you can, get cleaned up. I'll see you later..." He lightly hugged his brother before making his leave, giving Yami one last apologetic look just as he left out of sight.

Yami gave a long sigh, finding he couldn't stand the disgusting feeling on his body as he literally crawled out of bed, ending up on the floor. He just laid there when pain washed over him, unable to move very much for very long. But suddenly, a few minutes after Yugi was gone, Yami heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. He flinched violently when his door was pushed open, hearing his tormentor give a bitter laugh at seeing him looking so helpless on the floor. "Tsk... Look at you... You're so fucking pathetic..." He then kicked Yami in the stomach, this causing him the gasp sharply as he was rolled onto his other side, his father then leaving him there in agonizing pain.

When Yami heard the front door open and close, making sure he was finally alone, he slowly reached up to grab onto his bedside table. He used this as support to help him onto his feet, struggling horribly just to try and sit up. His whole body hurt, that much was evident, but there was also nothing he could do about it. Yami just had to wait it out, hold out for his body to heal itself, as slow as that would be... Once Yami was able to sit up, he let out a quick sigh before laboriously getting his feet under him. He used the walls around as both his guide and his aid, slowly making his way to the bathroom so he could wash away all the filth tainting his skin. Yami didn't want to look at himself in the mirror when he grabbed a towel, but couldn't help his urges. After setting the towel down on the counter and turning the water on, letting it get extremely hot, he painfully removed his shirt, gazing at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, that much you could tell. Yami glanced at his reflection before removing his pants and boxers, died blood staining the backs of his legs, but he knew why, and also didn't care in that brief moment. Was it possible for the organ in between his legs to bruise? If so, it sure as hell was with the death grip he was faced with when his body flat out betrayed him. Yami gave a low sigh, cringing as he climbed into the hot bath water. It burned his skin terribly, but he didn't care because it felt it burning away all the filth on his bare flesh, so that seemed to satisfy him, even if only a little. As the minutes passed, Yami tucked his knees into his chest wrapping his arms around them as he turned the shower on, letting the hot water run down into the bath he sat in. The water hit his head, surrounding him completely as he sat there, his face buried in his knees.

" _Why can't I be someone else...?_ " He asked to no one in particular, though subconsciously expected some form of answer he knew he would not receive. " _Why am I the only one who has to suffer...?_ "

* * *

Yugi sat in the passenger seat of Joey's car, who gladly offered to take him to school. However, as he sat, Yugi absentmindedly stared out the window, a sad look on his face, one of which the blonde teen noticed. "Hey, Yug, what's up?"

"Huh?" He glanced over to Joey. "What do you mean, Joey?"

"I mean since when was the last time you were quiet while we drove to school? But now, you're all quiet, like somethin' is botherin' ya. So what's up? It's not like I'm gonna tell everyone. Ya know you can trust me, Yug."

He gave a low sigh. "It's my brother..."

"What's goin' on? Is he sick or somethin'?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm the one who told him to stay home, but not because he's sick. He's hurt, Joey."

The blonde gripped the steering wheel tightly. "What do ya mean?"

"Don't tell anyone this because Marik and Bakura are the only others ones who know, and we told them not to say anything either, though Marik sometimes almost slips up so we have to shut him up ourselves... But it's my father... He's been hurting Yami all because he made a deal with Dad. I heard it all, and Yami doesn't know I heard about it, but he said that Dad can do whatever he wants to Yami just so long as he doesn't hurt me, but now I think that deal's in vain..."

"In vain? Why do ya say that?"

"Because last night he hurt me too..." He lifted his shirt, a couple of large bruises having formed on his stomach as Joey's eyes widened.

"What!? Why would he do that!?"

"I talked back to him..." He answered before getting a stern look. "But honestly, this is nothing compared to what Yami feels. I just wish I could help him, but I don't know how..."

"How about Kaiba?"

"Huh? You mean Seto?"

"Yeah. I've been seein' him try to talk to Yami the past week or so, tryin' to get him to open up more. From the looks of that, it looks like Yami sorta trusts Kaiba, y'know? He never talks to anyone, but he's been sorta talkin' with him, so why don't ya start there?"

"Alright. If I see him today, I'll see if he can help me out... Thanks, Joey." He grinned.

Joey returned the grin. "Anytime, Yug. It's what friends are for, remember?"

"Yup, that they are..."

* * *

Seto waited a long while when the tardy bell rang for first hour, and Yami hadn't shown up. Was he not here? Could he be sick or something, when a thought struck him. He remembered the large bruise and black eye he had last week, so maybe something really bad happened for him to not show up today. However, his thought process was interrupted when Mrs. Ryoto spoke up. "Alright, good morning everyone. I hope all of you are doing well because today we're starting our group projects. Now that we've finished reading Robin Hood, I would like all of you to form groups of two to four at the most, and no one should work by themselves. Your assignment is on this sheet that I will hand out, so read through it and choose which one you all want to do. This project will be due in two weeks from today, so I suggest all of you get to work and do not procrastinate, understand? Try to start on the project this weekend." She then started handing out the papers to everyone while the students spoke amongst themselves, trying to find partners.

As he sat, staring at the paper given to him, he thought about Yami. Sure, he didn't really know him all that well, but he seemed so alone, like no one would even go near him. The thought alone that anyone would even dare hurt someone as innocent as Yami seemed to irk him greatly, but also the thought that he was so alone bothered him as well. _Maybe I should work with him._ Seto thought. _Since it doesn't look like anyone else would even dare go near him with a ten foot pole for God's sake, I might as well. He may not know me all that well, sure, but that can easily change no problem. I just have to—_

I felt as if a record player had just scratched as his thoughts were rudely interrupted when two girls came up to his desk. The first had nearly waist long light blue hair with royal blue streaks in it framing icy pink eyes while the second had well past waist long hot pink hair, the ends and bangs tipped purple that framed emerald green eyes. Both were leaning over his desk, showing a bit too much cleavage than Seto was comfortable with, forcing himself to avoid the tempting area altogether. They were both wearing long sleeve shirts that hugged their body, but one was V-neck shaped while the other was in a U-cut – still too much cleavage though... They both wore tight jeans, one wearing hot pink and the other wearing faded blue with a few holes in the legs, black belts around their waists, and shoes that they thought were cute, but Seto could've cared less honestly.

"Yes, can I help you?" Seto asked, setting the paper down to look up at the girls.

"So, do you wanna, like, work with us?" The girl with pink hair asked, twirling a lock of her pink hair around her finger, trying to act cute so he would fall for her batty little eyes, but Seto had his composure.

"Sorry, but I'm, uhh, working with someone already." He answered, not able to keep up the facade when he said this for some reason; maybe it was because these girls made him feel uncomfortable with the amount of their breasts they were flashing...

"Really? Who is it?" The girl with blue hair asked.

Seto swallowed hard. "Yami."

Their eyes widened when they heard that name when the one with blue hair spoke. "Are you sure you wanna work with him?"

"Yes, why would I not?" He was genuinely curious as to why they seemed uncomfortable with his answer.

"Well, I heard he's, like, some kind of pervert." The pinked haired one spoke, this statement alone making Seto's blood boil. "Guess you might as well know now, huh?" She gestured to her friend, who nodded.

"I wouldn't work with him, 'cuz he's, like, a total homo. He'll just get in your pants, so you shouldn't trust him. He's, like, really perverted and stuff."

The brunette clenched his fists. That right there just crossed the line, and Seto was _**not**_ about to let it slide. "What, so every homosexual person just wants to fuck every guy out there, is that it? What the hell do all of you have against him? He hasn't done a damn thing wrong! He just sits in class silently doing his work, so what gives all of you the right to say all this bullshit about him, huh? What the hell has he ever done to you to deserve all the shit you people give him? He's a person, you know, not some kind of animal you can blindly mistreat just because "it's fun." So what if he isn't attracted to women? It sure as hell doesn't give you all the right to treat him the way you have. He barely has enough people to keep him afloat, so the last thing he needs is complete bullshit like this from people who only care about themselves!" Seto know he had raised his voice from everyone in the class looking over to him, but honestly, he didn't give a shit. He let out a sharp scoff as he abruptly stood up from his seat, walking up to the front of room and leaving the two girls, and the rest of the class completely stunned.

"Yes, Seto? How may I help you?" Mrs. Ryoto asked with a small grin.

"I'm going to work with Yami, if that's alright."

She nodded. "Of course, and thank you, Seto, for standing up for him. I know that if he was here right now, he would probably feel very grateful since not many people like to be around him except his brother and what few friends he does have, but if you're willing to work with Yami, I'll allow it. Thank you again..."

He gave a nod. "I don't like it when people talk down to others."

"I'm sure you know firsthand what that's like then, yes?"

"All too well..."

"Well, when you see Yami, can you please give this to him?' She handed him the paper for the project as Seto took it.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Seto." She smiled gratefully.

 _Maybe now Yami will finally lighten up... Seto seems to really care for him, so if this follows through, Yami might possibly learn to open up again and not be so paranoid..._ Mrs. Ryoto thought hopefully

* * *

The school day went by rather slowly, for the Kaiba boy, that is... When the final bell for dismissal eventually came, much to Seto's delight, he went to search for Mokuba, but then figured he might already be waiting by the car for him. The brunette headed for the school doors when he almost stopped dead in his tracks. Was that Yami? No, that can't be it... This boy was almost a whole head shorter than Yami, and the ends of his hair were violet rather than red. This must be Yugi then. Good enough... Might as well try to get close to him if he were to ever get to Yami, right? Seto drew a short breath before going to get closer to the boy which was rather simple since he had longer legs than Yugi.

"Hey!" He called, Yugi instantly stopping as he turned around. The boy almost smiled at seeing Seto – just who he needed to see. "Umm, you're Yami's little brother, right?"

He gave a nod, grinning a bit. "Yeah. I'm Yugi Motou."

"Motou? I thought you were brothers?"

Yugi chuckled. "We are, but we're half brothers. Yami got his last name from my Dad, but I got mine from my mother's for some reason. Don't ask me how it works, that's just how he wanted to do it, but you're Seto Kaiba, right?"

He nodded. "Great! I've been looking all over for you!"

Searching for him? Why would Yugi be looking for him? Seto pondered over this thought, confused as to why he'd want to seek him out when they didn't even know each other.

"Me? Any particular reason?"

"Well, I can't tell you here, it's one of those things that no one needs to know. Only a select few know this secret, and they all promised not to tell, so I have to do the same with you."

Seto nodded, understanding his reason. "Well, if that's the case, why don't you come with me? You can meet my little brother if you want since he's your age too."

Yugi smiled. "Alright. I've been wanting to get to know the new kid in my class anyway, so this is as good a time as ever, but did you need something since you kinda called out to me?"

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering where Yami is since he wasn't here today."

"That goes along with what I'm about to tell you, but for all intensive purposes, he was sick, or at least that's what I've been telling everyone."

"Right... Well, we kinda have this project to do, and I need a way to get in touch with him to tell him... I have the assignment for him..." Seto honestly could've cared less about the assignment. Frankly, all he wanted to do was see Yami with his own two eyes to make sure he was okay. It was then Seto heard Yugi chuckle. "Hmm?"

"I can already tell you don't want to tell him about the project."

"What!? Where are you getting that idea from!?" Seto started to blush in embarrassment.

"That look in your eyes. I know, you just wanna make sure he's alright, and we'll get to that, but right now, we need to get somewhere private to talk, okay?" The brunette gave a nod. "Oh, and here's Yami's number, by the way." Yugi reached into his bag and tore a shred of paper, grabbing a pen as he scribbled the number down and handed it to Seto.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now we should go; the sooner the better."

Seto gave another nod as the two made their leave, finding Mokuba waiting by his brother's car as he smiled. "Hey, Seto!"

"Hey, Mokuba." He greeted. "Have you met Yami's younger brother, Yugi?"

Mokuba flashed a smirk to his brother before giving a grin to Yugi. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

"Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you too." The two shook hands before Mokuba offered him to join them. Yugi agreed as he sat in the back with Mokuba while Seto drove, the two talking all about video games and what they've accomplished. Seto grinned slightly at seeing the two talking amongst themselves as he drove to his manor.

When the car came to a stop, the three got out, Yugi amazed at the house. It was pretty big, though not much bigger than his own home. Once inside, Mokuba ran off to play some games, leaving Yugi and Seto alone to talk. "This is a pretty big place, Seto." Yugi commented.

"It's my parent's house. Since they're the founders of Kaiba Corp, they got a manor to own up to the title."

"If that's the case, then why come to a school like Domino High."

Seto shrugged. "I got tired of all the pampering I'd been given all my life and wanted a chance to go to a normal school for once. Granted, when I insisted on the idea, my parents were more than happy with allowing it. I guess I shouldn't complain, but it's very difficult to find people who don't fear your power or are too afraid to talk to you... At least here, in Domino, it gave me some closure, the space I needed to breathe..."

"I see... Well, that's all Yami and I want too, room to breathe, but under _**his**_ rule, it's like yanking at the bull's horns – you won't get anywhere, just piss it off..." Seto was about to question the metaphor when Yugi continued. "If you're confused, by the bull, I'm referring to my asshole father, and by the horns, I mean his outrageous temper, in a nutshell at least." The brunette just nodded.

"Now that we're alone, you said you wanted to tell me something about Yami?"

"Yes. Shall we sit?" Seto nodded and gestured over to the living room where they sat on the couch. Yugi then drew in a deep breath, ready to explain everything because he was desperate, desperate for some kind of help – any help at all – and Seto seemed to be the only one who could provide that. "I need your help, Seto..."

"Help? What kind of help?"

"It's my father..." His gaze suddenly dropped as he stared at his hands on his knees. "He's a ruthless, horrible man, and that's only putting it lightly, to be completely honest. Yami's mother passed away when he had barely turned one years old, then not even a year later, he remarried my mother. When Yami was two, I was born, but my father wanted me to have my mother's last name for some ridiculous reason, not that I'm really complaining. It's my brother I'm worried about. You don't even know the half of it... He's been through hell and back, but again, that's putting the term lightly. God... I don't even remember how long this had gone on for... When my parents started fighting, my father became more and more physical as time passed, but him and Yami cut a deal, one I wished I never heard. Yami said that Dad could do whatever he pleased to him, anything in the world, just so long as I remained unharmed, but like I told Joey, I think that deal has just been broken..."

"What do you mean it's been broken?"

"He hurt me too, but I let him. I stood up for Yami, something I had never done, but I have had enough of this torment, this hell I'm living in, that Yami's living in. We need to get away, but he doesn't turn eighteen for another month or so, which would mean he could have custody of me. Bottom line though, I need your help, Seto, because no matter what I say or do, he won't listen to me; Yami is just too damn stubborn... Tsk... Love... Yeah, Dad says that, and Yami has to force a lie just to shut him up... If he loved Yami, he wouldn't have done half the shit he has to him... I watched the whole thing, the whole goddamn thing!" Yugi spat, gripping his knees tightly. "I tried to stop him, but I knew he wouldn't, so I was forced to sit back and watch while my brother was being abused in a way no one should have to endure!" Seto heard Yugi sniffle, but he quickly swiped his eyes before looking back up at the brunette. "I need you to get through to him, to get him to trust someone other than me. He needs to open up to someone, and he won't do it with me. I need you to help me, Seto, help me get through to Yami so he can see that this shouldn't be his reality..."

Seto felt shocked by hearing this, however, he knew there was much more than what Yugi was telling him. He knew there was more to this story than meets the eye, but Yami had to be the one to tell him, to show him everything, something Yugi couldn't and wouldn't do. He loved his brother, enough to try and help him, even if he was a stubborn ox. The brunette then let out a sigh as he nodded.

"Alright..."

"So then you'll help me?"

"I'll see what I can do, but it's up to Yami. He has to be the one to open up to me, to trust me."

"I'm aware of that, but..." He paused. "...I can see it in your eyes."

"See what?"

Yugi gave an empathetic smile. "You want someone to love you, truly love you. You and my brother have that in common, you know, which is why you need to be the one to help him. Like I said, I can only do so much for him, and right now, Yami needs something much more than a brotherly love, something I can't give to him, but you can. I know you want to care for Yami, to protect him, which is why I need you to help me get him to trust someone other than his little brother... I will warn you though, it won't be easy. However, even though it will be difficult, are you willing to do this?"

"Of course." Seto said almost immediately. "I saw that look in his eyes, one I've had for far too long... It held nothing but loneliness and sorrow, a feeling I've dealt with for a very long time."

Yugi gave a grateful smile. "When you go to drop me off, I'll leave you to Yami. I'm counting on you, Seto. Please, at least try and coax Yami into opening up to you, even if only a little at a time..."

"I'll do what I can, but I have to be cautious. He's already shut in as it is, so I can't close him up even more."

"I'm sure you'll find the way to approach him. Like I said, I can see it in your eyes; they are the window to the soul after all..."

"So I've been told..."

* * *

While Yugi and Mokuba were off playing games, as to occupy him, Seto grabbed his phone and dialed Yami's number, pressing the device to his ear as he hoped for an answer. He silently listened to the rings, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he waited ever so patiently.

 _ **Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...**_

" _Hello?_ " The voice was a bit hoarse and raspy.

"Hi, Yami, right?"

" _Yes... Might I ask who this is?_ "

"It's me, Seto, remember?"

" _Oh, right... I thought you sounded familiar... Anyway, did you need something?_ " Seto could tell he wanted to end this conversation quickly.

"Well we're doing a project in first period and we have to work in groups, so it looks like we're working together."

Yami was silent for a moment before answering. " _Alright._ "

"Your brother gave me your number, in case you were wondering by the way... Umm, he's with me, and I can bring him home whenever you want."

" _Just make sure he's home within the next hour or so; better sooner rather than later._ "

"Umm, alright. I'll bring him home shortly then."

" _Okay. Goodbye then._ " The line then went dead before Seto could reply, letting out a long sigh.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it?_


	6. Lean on Me

**Pharaess Cleopatra: Well, now that the difficult and...painful – God was that painful – shit is out of the way, we're moving right along, so let's keep this rolling, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Lean on Me**

* * *

Yami sat in his room by himself, his father downstairs (or at least he assumed so), but as long as that man was away from him, he didn't care where he was. Yugi wasn't home yet, and he knew where he was since he had sent him a text message saying he was at Seto's for a bit and would be home soon, well, that, and Seto told him too. Was it wrong to say Yami wanted Yugi to have fun, but at the same time wanted him near? No... Yami just felt so safe with Yugi around. His presence was just so soothing, made him feel calm. Instead, Yami ended up grabbing that damn blade again and making some new marks on his other arm. They looked similar to the other ones, but these were slanted at different angles than the others. He felt a bit better having done this, watching as the blood slid down his arm, relishing in the delicious pain it gave him. God, that pain felt so damn good... It was the only pain he ever enjoyed – the one he caused himself. He had wiped away the blood and clot the wounds, letting them rest for the time being. Sure, it was unhealthy, but honestly, Yami could care less. Self-mutilation was his only relief at the moment, his only means of escape. What else was he to do? Yeah, he could find other methods, but he felt addicted to this pain, like it was some kind of lifeline or something, or like he might go nuts if he didn't do it, kinda like a drug...

 _Pathetic..._ Yami chastised himself. _I'm supposed to be protecting him, but look at me... It looks more like the other way around now... I can't believe he stepped in for me, tried to help me when I made sure he didn't in the past... God, what is happening to me?_

His body still ached, though more in his lower back than anything else. Damn, that hurt the most, and he knew it would, expected it, especially after last night. That was the worst of all since his brother was forced to watch the whole thing. Yami didn't move around very much that day, burying himself in his room most of the time and only going downstairs to get something to eat or drink. He enjoyed the silence for once during the day, peace and quiet... How he had longed for such a luxury, one he couldn't have.

"Hey, you lazy piece of shit!" Yami flinched violently as his father's voice roared up the stairs. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes?" He tried to keep his voice even with his small answer, which failed miserably.

"I'm going out tonight, so don't bring any of your dumbass friends over here, got it?!" He called, though it wasn't like Yami would do that anyway, not in his current condition. No one should get the chance to see him in this state. "Keep your faggy friends away from my house, and don't do anything fucking stupid!"

"O-okay." Yami called back. "U-umm, have fun..." This response was a bit softer, but there was also a few moments of silence that followed, Yami holding his breath.

"Hey, kid, you know that I love you..." Why did that sound empty, Yami pondered.

 _God, please not this again... I don't want to deal with this..._ He thought bitterly.

Yami swallowed hard. "I-I love you too, Dad..." He replied, though it was obviously a lie.

The door then opened and closed, the teen letting out a long sigh he didn't even know he was holding. _Thank God he's gone..._

Sure, Yami's father was an okay dad, at first... He would always take him hiking or fishing, or whatever he was doing at the time, like a normal father would, but as the years passed, he slowly changed for the worse. When him and Yugi's mother started arguing, they would take it out on the one who couldn't defend himself – Yugi. After all this, Yami finally cut a deal with his father, saying to leave Yugi out of it and that he could take whatever anger and frustrations he had out on him instead. However, the first time he... _ **touched**_ Yami (the word "rape" was just too difficult to even think about) was when he was ten years old. His stepmother had taken Yugi out that night, leaving the eldest son with his unruly father. It started off how it normally did, with a hit here and a kick there, but things were going too far, far more than Yami could handle. In the end, Yami laid there on his bed, holding and sobbing to himself. His father had then begun to cry himself, holding and apologizing to Yami, saying how sorry he was for what he did. From that day on, after each one of these "episodes," his father would throw out the "I still love you" card, but by this point, Yami stopped caring altogether. He knew he wasn't loved, not by his father, and sure as hell not by his wretched stepmother. Yami just accepted the fact that he wasn't truly loved and was just his father's personal punching bag used to vent all his pent-up aggression and frustrations. He had gotten used to this, used to all the hate around him, but the only one who was ever able to keep him above those dark waters was Yugi, and him alone... However, when he was gone, it felt like Yami was sinking all over again, back into the depths of his own personal hell...

* * *

"Right here, Seto." Yugi pointed as his house came into view.

"Alright." The brunette nodded as he pulled into the empty driveway when he heard Yugi let out a soft sigh.

" _Good... Looks like he's not here..._ " He said under his breath as he climbed out of the car, the Kaiba brother's following close behind. "Come on guys, let's go inside."

"Can we, Seto, please?" Mokuba begged, his brother raising an eyebrow. "Oh, come on! It can't hurt to go in for a little while! And it's Friday so we don't have to get up early tomorrow!"

Seto pretended to be annoyed. "Fine, we can go in, but we can't stay too long."

"Awesome!" Mokuba cheered as he ran after Yugi.

Seto examined the house. It was rather large, but not as big as his own, of course. Most of the homes they had passed by were more mediocre and average, but this one seemed to have much more, though maybe that was because they were in a much fancier neighborhood. Yugi unlocked the door and entered first, the other two following after him. It was pretty nice on the inside too, Seto noticed, but didn't say anything. It was then Yugi's voice rang in the air.

"Hey, Yami! I'm back!" He called. "Can you come down here for a sec?"

"Why?" Yami's voice called back, though a bit muffled due to the door of his room being closed.

"Just come down here!" He answered.

Seto heard a loud groan before a door opened then closed, Yugi nudging his arm. " _Brace yourself._ " He whispered.

He gave a small nod, though nothing could have prepared him for what came next. Yami limped down the stairs, nasty bruising and angry red marks on his face, and that limp looked rather annoying at best. Seto let out a sharp gasp as his eyes damn near popped out of his head at seeing Yami in his current state. It was...horrifying, though words couldn't express what Seto was thinking in that brief moment. Yami looked over, showing more of his bruised and scratched up face as he saw Yugi, who forced a smile, but was also shocked to see Seto and Mokuba Kaiba there as well. What the hell were they doing there, he wondered before turning his gaze to nowhere in particular, just away, whereas Yugi was trying to sound semi-cheerful, though that wasn't exactly easy with his brother looking the way he was.

"So," He started. "How...are you feeling?" The boy asked, trying to address the elephant in the room.

Yami's eyes flicked over to Yugi. "Fine, I guess..."

"Did you get some rest today?"

"Not like I had much choice... It's not exactly the easiest thing in the world to move around right now."

"Yeah, I know." He said, waving off the comment. "Well, Seto's just here to talk to you, and I'm gonna go entertain Mokuba for the time being." Yugi nudged Seto lightly again, mouthing "Good luck" before disappearing with the brunette's younger brother into the game room and leaving the elder two boys alone.

There was a long silence between then, as if a curtain had just been dropped down; the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife, until Yami spoke. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm, yeah... I just want to know what's been going on lately..."

"Nothing." He said, almost immediately.

"No, really, Yami. I'm worried about you, Yugi is worried about you."

"Yugi, I'm used to, but why are you worried about me? You barely know me at best."

"Because..." Seto swallowed hard. "...You shouldn't have to go through what you are now, no one should."

He heard Yami scoff lightly. "Why should you care? You want me to just pour my heart out to you so you can use it against me? Yeah, no thanks..." He glared.

"Yami, I'm not like that, I swear." He sounded like he was pleading. "Look, I know what it's like to be alone in the crowd, to feel like no one will ever care about you for who you are, to feel unwanted for your character. I've known that feeling all my life, Yami, and I know I can't amount to all the pain and suffering you've gone through, but I do know what it's like to feel like you're the only one in the world, and it sucks, I know. I'm worried about you, Yami, because I..." He sucked in a deep breath. Normally, Seto would keep this kind of thing bottled up and would only say something like this out loud if it was absolutely necessary, but he reasoned with himself, finding this might be the only way to try and gain Yami's trust. "I... _I-kind-of-like-you..._ " He smashed the words together in a small voice, but at least they were out in the open now. There was a long silence, and he waited, waited patiently.

"No, you don't..." The voice sounded stern, but Seto could tell it was brimmed with sorrow. Sure, he expected rejection, though that doesn't mean it didn't still hurt. This was one of the many reasons why he found it better to just isolate himself away from everyone, but he couldn't give up, not yet. Seto was determined to push on no matter the cost.

He drew in a sharp breath this time. "Yes, I do." He responded. "And I'm not just saying that to make you feel better either."

Yami scoffed. "Tsk... Make me "feel better?" Don't even try that..." He sounded so hurt when he said this, like he was going to fall apart at the seams, but it was also brimmed with anger, as little as it was. Seto saw his head hanging low, avoiding all eye contact with him. "It's already been done before, and I'm not going to fall for that again..."

"Yami, please listen to me..." He pleaded this time. "I heard people talking about you today..."

Yami's breath hitched, as if he was expecting this and got ready for the onslaught to begin. "Y-yeah, and? It happens all the time..."

"They were idiots." Seto flat out stated, harshly at that. This response caused Yami's head to bolt upwards, staring in shock – like he was unsure if he heard that correctly. "They were nothing by narrow-minded, insolent morons who didn't have a damn clue what they were talking about. I don't care if I barely know you, because I defended you. Why? Because I like you. I don't even care if you hate my guts, because I like you, and nothing will change my mind. That's why I want to help you, Yami. I want to protect you, as strange as that sounds. Something about you just made me go off, like an instinct or something, but it told me to try and get closer to you. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you, hell, I don't even know any sick person that would even do such a pathetic thing like that, but I sure as hell won't, and I mean it. I won't hurt you, Yami if I can help it. No one deserves the hell you've gone through..."

Yami was silent for a long moment as he stared blankly into Seto's icy hues. Tears suddenly filled his eyes as he quickly covered his mouth, backing into a wall before collapsing in the stairs in a crying mess. He saw it, the truth in Seto's eyes, but he couldn't believe it either. The eyes always told their true meaning, and those blue orbs told Yami that this brunette was telling him the truth, that his words matched those eyes. He simply could not believe it. As soon as Yami collapsed, Seto was instantly at his side, holding him tightly to try and comfort him in some way, any way. He was panicking, as if he had said something wrong, though he didn't think he did. No, he hadn't... It was Seto's words, his truthful speech that brought Yami to his knees in his own tears.

"Yami! What's wrong? Was it something I said? Oh God, please talk to me!" He pleaded as Yami tried to push him away, shaking his head in denial.

"No! No, no! You can't mean that... Please, just please...don't do this to me..." He said between sobs. Seto could hear the anguish and pain in his voice, damn near bringing him to tears as he wrapped his arms around Yami in a tight embrace.

"Yami, I'm serious, I mean it... I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, I swear..."

Yami lightly pushed him away, realizing the absurdity of the situation as he roughly wiped the tears from his eyes and face. "By Ra, look at me... I'm nothing but a pathetic mess..."

"No, you're not." Seto gently grasped Yami's chin, turning it to face him as he stared into those teary crimson eyes. "You've been through hell, Yami, and you needed release. It's only normal, but you most certainly are _**not**_ pathetic."

Yami gently pushed away from Seto this time, going to stand so he could go upstairs. However, as Yami tried to get his feet under him, not only did his knees buckle, but a wave of pain shot through his lower back. Seto acted fast and caught the spiky haired teen before he could collapse, worried even more now. "Yami, are you alright? What's wrong?" He gushed.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, swallowing hard. "I hate to ask, but...can you please help me upstairs to the last room on the right?"

Seto gave a nod as he grabbed one of Yami's arms and wrapped it around his shoulder, his own around the smaller teen's slim waist as he helped him limp up the stairs. He entered the last room, which he assumed to be Yami's and helped him onto the bed, not missing the wincing expressions that crossed his face whenever he was moved wrong, even if only slightly. The brunette then sat on the bed with Yami, who scooted away a bit to put a little distance between them, as if the slightest touch was something to fear.

"Alright, Yami, please tell me what is going on." Seto finally said after a long moment of silence.

Yami remained silent, his eyes averted away from those pleading blue ones that begged for an answer, any answer. The brunette slowly lifted his hand, as not to startle the other, and very gently brushed some stray bangs away from his face to just ever so slightly graze Yami's bruised cheek. Seto could feel a spark of anger flare up within him, but kept that flame at a low candlelight, not wanting to release it in fear of Yami's reaction – he was already shaken up as it, so it was better as not to increase that terror he already felt. "It's alright, Yami, you can trust me, I promise. I will listen to you, and whatever you have to say will stay between us, you have my word on that." He encouraged gently – Seto desperately wanted to help Yami, but he needed him to trust him first, which seemed to be more a chore than he expected.

"I'm sorry, Seto, it's just..." He sucked in a shaggy breath, trying not to burst into tears again for he didn't want this brunette, who was willing to help someone as feeble as him, to see that weakness again. "...It's so difficult... I can't..."

"Hey, calm down, I won't hurt you." Seto cooed softly while he inched closer, slowly though, trying to get as near as he so very well dared without alarming Yami.

"It's just...why _**should**_ I trust you?" He wasn't trying to sound offending, Yami was just genuinely curious. "You barely know me, and yet you still persist in wanting to help me. Why, though? I haven't anything to offer you, and I'm practically a nobody, so I don't know if I should trust you, open up to you and reveal my deepest, darkest secrets..." His voice was breaking as he spoke, trying to keep it even, but Yami's emotions were on a wild roller coaster with no intent on stopping.

Seto gave a low sigh. "Yami, I don't know what I can say to get you to trust me. I'm telling you the truth. I would never hurt you if I can help it, but I need to know who is hurting you. It's not right, and I'm more than certain it's illegal at that. You need to get help, even if it's not from me; no one has to bear a burden alone."

"It isn't that simple though..." He tried to reason, voice breaking once again. "I've tried to get help, but all the good that did me... No one will do anything unless there's proof that it's happening; my word isn't good enough apparently... And Yugi, I can't abandon him, I simply won't do it..."

"Do you mean protective services?" Seto asked, but Yami didn't answer, fearing he had said too much. "Yami, did someone...close to you do this?" Again, there was no answer as Yami tucked his legs in his chest with his arms around them, face almost buried in his knees, and Seto took that as his answer. "Was it...your father?" He saw Yami visibly tense, knowing he had hit the mark.

"Seto... Please, don't tell anyone about this... I'm already hated enough... I don't want anyone, especially what little friends I do have to know how weak I am..."

"Yami, you are _**not**_ weak." The brunette cut in, sternly. "It's not your fault..."

"No, this time it was..." He shook his head stubbornly. "I... I should have...studied more..." His voice trailed off as rage spread across Seto's face, but had to bury it before it escaped.

"This was all because you didn't study?" He asked, anger evident in his voice as Yami nodded fearfully.

"That test..." He trailed off again.

"So then...that's why you didn't want to get it signed, and why you were panicking..." The brunette thought over that, his anger fizzing up again. "Bastard!" Yami jumped violently and Seto instantly reacted, feeling horrible for his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry! It's not you, I mean, it's him... You didn't do anything... It's just that infuriates me..." Seto gently stroked Yami's hair reassuringly, trying to settle him down. "Yami... What else has he...done to you?"

Yami suddenly shook his head violently. "No! No, I can't! Please don't make me!" He started hyperventilating, Seto quickly trying to calm him down again.

"Hey, calm down! I'm sorry!" He gently wrapped his arms around the younger teen, stroking his hair again to try and settle him down, or at least to the point where he was only trembling slightly. Seto drew back a bit as one of his hands slid down to Yami's wrist, the closest one to him as he gave the other a glance. "May I...?" He asked while gently stroking his wrist.

Yami glanced over to where Seto indicated, hesitantly nodding before closing his eyes tightly. The brunette carefully rolled the sleeve up, pushing it past his elbow to reveal the once soft, pale skin, now mutilated with deep lacerations that looked fairly recent. "Yami, he did he...?"

He shook his head. "No... That was... That was... _me..._ "The teen choked out the last word in a small voice.

Seto gazed at the self-inflicted wounds upon Yami's skin before another thought occurred to him. "Can I see the rest of your wounds, Yami?" He seemed hesitant in asking, Yami giving him a shy glance. "I just want to make sure they're not...severe."

The spiky haired teen was silent for a long moment before grabbing the bottom of his shirt. He slowly lifted it over his head, wincing as he did so, with a rose blush coating his cheeks. When the shirt was finally removed, Seto's eyes widened at what he saw. There were large, baseball sized bruises littering Yami's chest and back, and in some areas, the skin had been broken, but not enough to bleed. These same bruises wrapped around both of his wrists, surrounded his slender neck, and were indented on both shoulders. Taking a closer examination, Seto noticed small red marks on the bruises around Yami's wrists and shoulders, indicating someone had dug their fingernails into the skin. But among all else, what caught Seto's attention the most was the finger indentations around his neck, wrists, and shoulders, showing this had been some sort of death grip out of anger and rage, more or less. The brunette wanted to touch the bruises on Yami's chest, but he didn't for he could tell just by looking at those black and blue marks that one, maybe two, or his ribs were more than likely cracked, which would explain the pain whenever he moved wrong and his short breathing. Yami went to put his shirt back on, grimacing at the pain, as his slipped his head and arms through, but before he could pull it down, Seto managed to stop him, noticing one more thing. He saw that same bruising that was on Yami's wrists, neck, and shoulders also on his fragile hips, red nail marks around the area, which indicated someone had gripped him very tightly, and the thought of why those marks were there made Seto's blood run cold, dreading his next question that he forced out.

"Yami, who...who did this to you?" He asked hesitantly before Yami buried his face in the other's chest.

He heard him mumbled something but couldn't understand what he said as the brunette pulled Yami's shirt the rest of the way down before gently wrapping his arms around him. When Seto asked what Yami had said, the younger drew back, staring up at him with teary crimson eyes that made the brunette's heart wretch. " _H-he l...loves me..._ " He choked out.

"Loves you? What monster would do this to an innocent teenager!?" Seto suddenly exclaimed, holding Yami tighter at realizing he had raised his voice. "I'm sorry, but, Yami, this isn't right..." It was then a spine-chilling thought occurred to Seto. "Yami, does he...hurt Yugi like this too?"

He shook his head, those tears streaming down his face. "N-no... I-I t-told him that h-he c-c-could do wh-what-ever h-he wanted t-t-to me as l-long as h-he didn't t-touch Y-Yugi..." He was sobbing too much to get the words out clearly as Seto held the younger teen protectively in his arms. It bothered him to no end, pissed him off... To think that anyone could even lay so much as a finger on someone as beautiful and innocent as Yami was just simply unthinkable, to crush his spirit into nothing but dust made his blood boil and his rage build up, but it was then Yami suddenly pushed Seto away, stumbling to his feet. "P-please... J-just don't...t-try to help me...please..." Seto was trying to protest, but Yami was persistent as he crammed himself in a small corner on the other side of the room, hugging his legs to his chest with his face buried in his knees. "Please... I can't... I can't do this...please... I don't want to get hurt anymore... Please, just...leave me alone..."

It broke Seto's heart hearing Yami in a sobbing mess like this, putting up a wall that the brunette was determined to break down, even if it took forever. He quietly made his way over to Yami as he sobbed into his knees, gently gathering him up into his strong arms, which caused a reaction from the other. "H-hey! Put me down! Let go – nugh...!" Yami winced when pain shot through his body due to his feeble struggling, in which he stopped altogether after that. Seto carefully sat him on the bed, where he made no attempt to move this time, while the elder teen himself got on his knees on the floor in front of Yami, who failed to meet eye contact with him. "Why...?" He then asked. "Why do you care about me? I have nothing to offer you, and even if you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart, you would realize I can't offer you what you want and just leave me like everyone else... Besides, I'm sure you could have any girl who would gladly jump at the chance to sleep with you..." He sounded depressed and bitter at the same time, this causing a reaction out of the other this time.

"No!" He blurted. "No, I wasn't...I wasn't even thinking about sex. Where in the hell did you get that idea? Yami, I don't want to help you just so I can sleep with you, I want to help you because I care about you, and I can't stress that enough... I don't care if you can't offer me anything, because honestly, there's nothing that I want. I just want to help you, is that so hard to believe?"

"When all you've known is pain and suffering, then yes, it is hard to tell a lie from the truth..." He answered sadly.

"Then look into my eyes." He said, lifting Yami's chin as he forced their gazes to meet. "The eyes tell the truth, Yami. So tell me, do my eyes look like they're lying to you?" Seto asked. "I care about you, Yami, and all I want to do is help you. If you need anything, and I mean _**anything,**_ please call me. I don't care if it seems insignificant. If you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on, then please call me. I will gladly listen to you no matter what you have to say. I just want you to be happy, Yami, alright?"

Yami used his sleeve to wiped the tears from his face, though more replaced them soon after. "I want..." He hiccupped softly. "Oh Ra, I don't know what I want... I mean, my gut is telling me to just...run away from this, but my heart...it hurts... I want this so damn badly, for someone other than Yugi to make me feel like I'm not...I'm not a mistake. I want someone to care...whether I live or die... God, I don't know what to do... I feel like I don't even _**deserve**_ to be happy, like I was destined to be unhappy for the rest of my life..." He paused, drawing in a shaky breath as more tears slid down his face. "However...i-if you turn one me like all the others, I...I don't think my heart can take it... It might kill me this time... I don't mean that as a threat, but I feel like I won't be able to come back after this... I've just been in that dark hold for far too long... I don't want to go back, not anymore... B-but if you're just gonna change your mind and flake out on me like everyone else, then you should just leave now... I can't handle anymore betrayals..."

"Listen, Yami..." Seto said. "No matter what happens, I will _**never**_ abandon you, I swear. I won't leave you, okay? If you need me, I _**will**_ be there."

Yami gave a small nod, though he still seemed unconvinced, but it was understandable. Seto wasn't expecting him to automatically trust him after one talk, so he would give him space, time to think about it. " _Y-you should probably go..._ " Yami said quietly, Seto giving a nod since he didn't want to push him any more than he already had tonight.

"Alright. I'll get Mokuba then, but Yami...?" His slowly lifted his gaze to meet Seto's, who gently grasped one of his hands in his own. "I'm serious, if you ever need anything, no matter how big or small it may seem, please call me. I will always be there for you."

He nodded again before Seto stood up and made his leave, giving Yami one last empathetic look. No, he understood Yami's pain, maybe not to its full extent, but he understood. He didn't feel sympathy for him for he knew that would only hurt Yami more, but he understood how much he was truly hurting. Those eyes told the whole story, one Seto wished he never had to endure...

"Hey, Mokuba, we've gotta get going!" Seto called as he headed downstairs.

"Aww, come on, Seto! Just a little bit longer?"

"We've been here long enough, and it's not like Yugi's going anywhere. You go to school with him, so you can hang out then. It's not the end of the world."

Mokuba groaned. "Oh, fine! See ya, Yugi!" He said as he ran out, heading for his brother's car. Moments later, Yugi came out, approaching the elder teen.

"So...how'd it go?" Yugi asked.

He gave a low sigh. "It's not going to be easy."

"I don't expect it to be, but did he at least talk to you?"

"I got some information out of him, but not much. Like I said, it won't be easy, but I'm not giving up on him, not yet. He deserves to be happy..."

"That's what I've been telling him for the past eight years, but anyway, thank you, Seto. I'll do my best to keep Yami above ground."

"And I'll do everything I can to keep him sane."

Yugi smiled gratefully. "I don't know how I can thank you enough... I don't know how much longer Yami would've last if someone hadn't stepped in."

"No need. I just want him to be happy, he at least deserves a chance at that, but he's unstable, that much is clear. I'm going to do any and everything I can to help him out of the darkness he's been buried in... I'll see you around, Yugi, and you call me too if you ever need anything, alright?"

He nodded. "I gotcha. See ya then, Seto." The brunette then made his leave without another word.


End file.
